


Love Conquers All

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Suicide, Crossdressing, Depressed Dipper, F/F, Family Drama, He's a depressed for small amount of the story, Human Bill Cipher, Keyhole is a fashionista, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Ball, Mating Cycle/Heats, Miscarriage, More tags added, Mpreg, Omega Dipper, Omega Pacifica, Possessive Bill Cipher, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Dipper is an Omega who believes that he's spreads bad luck. But then he meets the richest famous Alpha Bill Cipher. And all of that Changes!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Billdip fans!  
Yes I am creating a fanfic with a/b/o dynamics and master/slave. It's my 2 favorite tags with it comes to Billdip. Now here's the thing, I am a very busy person and I'm currently taking college classes. So if I hadn't posted in a while, DO NOT COMMENT SAYING WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please be patient, I have a lot going on. Anyway I'm so excited for this fanfic to come alive.  
I hope you like it!  
Buy Gold  
~ Omega_girl21


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had to rewrite this chapter 20 times(;-;)  
> Anyway  
> Onward to the chapter!

* * *

 

"5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come!" Said 4 year old Mabel

Mabel and Dipper was playing hide in go seek outside in their backyard. Their parents were inside talking about the children's dynamics results.

When a child is 4 years old the child take a test to see what dynamic that line up with. Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Some people said that male omegas brings bad luck. So a lot of families fear male omegas.

"Dipper is going to his great uncles'." Said Mr. Pines

"Dipper is still a child. Maybe he will change after his first year of school." Said Mrs. Pines

"Enough Natalie!" Mr. Pines said using his Alpha tone

Natalie whimpered and submit to her husband words.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud cry from the backyard. Natalie ran to see Dipper and the ground crying. Mabel was besides him trying to calm him down.

"What happened?!" Natalie asked

"Dipper and I were running, Dipper wasn't looking ahead of him so he fell on a tree root and hurt himself."

Mr. Pines came to the scene. He saw Dipper crying and glared at him. Natalie saw this look that her husband had for her son and growled at him. She kneeled down and picked up the small child. She carried the child inside and went upstairs to the children's bathroom to disinfect the would on Dipper's knee. She kissed Dipper's forehead to calm him down. Dipper cries dwindle into sniffles.

They arrived at the bathroom. Natalie sat Dipper on the sink. She took off the dress he was wearing. She bent down and grabbed a cotton ball and Hydrogen Peroxide to clean the wound.

"Does daddy hate me?" Asked Dipper

Natalie stopped what she was doing and stared in her son's eyes.

"No cupcake. Your father doesn't hate you." She replied cupping Dipper's face.

She sighs "Your father struggles with showing his love."

Natalie went back to cleaning the wound.

Minutes later  
The wound was cleaned and secured with a band-aid. Natalie drew a bubble bath. She finished undressing Dipper and placed him in the bath. Natalie started bathing Dipper washing off the dirt and grime from playing outside with Mabel.

Natalie loved her children equally she just defended Dipper because he remains her of her sister who was the runt of the family. Natalie watched her mother ignore and be harsh towards her younger sister. Natalie made a promise to herself love her children equally.

Natalie finished bathing Dipper and drained the tub. She wrapped Dipper in a towel and started drying him off. While she was drying Dipper off, she hit one of Dipper's ticklish spots. Dipper squirmed and giggled.  
Natalie smirked and began tickling Dipper sides.

Dipper thrashed and laughed at the new sensation.

"Mommy, stowp that tickles!"

"Who is mommy. I'm the tickling monster! Roar!" Natalie replied

Natalie stopped tickling Dipper after a couple of minutes. She cradled him to her chest. She nuzzled his face and purrs. Dipper purrs back, he yawns and rubs his eyes. Natalie smiles and carries the sleepy child to his room.

Once they arrived in bedroom, Natalie gave Dipper a sippy cup filled with warmed milk. He started drinking while she dressed him for bed. After Dipper finished his milk, Natalie tucked him in.

Natalie singing voice was like an angel. She sang Dipper to sleep every night. So she started singing a lullaby.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you”

When Natalie finished her song she saw that Dipper fell asleep. She took the sippy cup from Dipper and kissed his forehead. Natalie turned off the lights and took one last glance at Dipper's sleeping form. She smiled

"Sweet dreams cupcake." She whispered and closed the door. Natalie turned around to see her husband staring at her.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to tell that I called Ford. He said that he and Stan will be here tomorrow at 12pm to pickup Dipper. I want him asleep before they arrive." Said Mr. Pines

Mr. Pines walked to his office and closed the door. Natalie started silently cry. She didn't want to give her cupcake away but her husband insisted that they put Dipper somewhere else for the family's safety. She finished crying and wiped her eyes. She walked to Mabel's room, her husband insisted on separate bedrooms we the twins turned 2. Natalie sadly agreed not wanting to fight her husband.

Mabel's room was filled with paintings and glitter. Natalie looked at her daughter's sleeping form. Mabel was wrapped up in a blanket snoring softly. Mabel was definitely an Alpha like her father, she wore skirts and shorts and wrestled with her father. Dipper on the other hand loved dresses and flowing skirts. He didn't wrestle instead he picked flowers and made flower crowns with his mother.

Natalie smiled at Mabel and bid her goodnight. Natalie turned to go to her own bedroom when stop to look at the window in the playroom. She quickly asked the heavens to change her husband's mind about Dipper.

Natalie slowly walked to her room with sadness in her heart.

* * *

 

The next day Mr. Pines reminded Natalie about the great Uncles coming.

"I guess his mind didn't changed after all." She thought

The time was 11:55am she had Dipper in her bedroom in her lap. Dipper was drinking milk again from his sippy cup. Natalie was fixing Dipper hair. She finished with her work and saw Dipper nodding off. She cradled him and sang him to sleep one last time.

_"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream"

Dipper fell asleep in his mother's arms. Natalie did not want to place Dipper in his bedroom. So she cradled him in her arms one last time. Natalie stared at Dipper's face while he slept.

She heard voices and a door opening and closing. The great Uncles were here. She started to cry her tears fell on Dipper's face. He squirmed and started whimpering, Natalie quietly shushed Dipper and hummed him back to sleep.

"Natalie."

Natalie turned to see her husband and Ford with open arms ready to take her child away from her. She slowly got up from her spot and handed Dipper to Ford. Ford got the child and carried him to the bus stop. Natalie didn't want to say goodbye to her little cupcake but she did. The bus came and Dipper was gone. She sang a plead to the heavens with tears in her eyes.

_"River, oh river, flow gently for me!_  
Such precious cargo you bear!  
Do you know somewhere he can be free?  
River, deliver him there"

 Natalie broke down and cried. Screaming deep love for her sweet cupcake. Even Mabel came in and cried for the separation of her other half.

The two girls hearts were shattered for what they gave away was apart of them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Natalie and Mabel!  
> Things will get better...maybe  
> Anyway Thank you for reading!  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves  
> Omega_girl21


	3. Third time a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 years have pasted since Dipper left his home. How is he holding up? We also meet Bill in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide Thoughts and Multiple Attempt Suicides.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!
> 
> Onward to the chapter!

 

 At age 12 Dipper room was put in the attic for the sake of his heat. Which hasn’t come yet, because he hasn’t found a mate yet. Most Alphas both women and males were scared of him. Dipper found out about male omegas like him. He was determined to find a mate so that he can prove that male omegas aren’t bad. 

He tired Wendy who worked at the Mystery Shack when he was 12. Wendy rejected him.

”I’m sorry Dipper. But I can’t afford to lose my family.” 

Dipper understood her reason but what Robbie said made it worse.

”Wendy will never date a worthless omega like you! So why don’t you just do yourself a favor and just kill yourself.” He spat

 Dipper believed what Robbie said. So he went to Ford’s lab and grabbed a flask of chemicals. He went back upstairs and drank it. 

Ford and Stan found him unconscious on his bedroom floor. They rushed to the hospital. The doctors said that the chemicals didn’t do too much damage. The great uncles were relieved. 

Dipper stayed at the hospital for 2 weeks then he recovered and went back to the shack. He was told to take therapy immediately after he got out.

At age 14-15 Dipper did eventually get better he was doing well in school. Ford had given him suppressants and a scent blocker before school started. So Dipper’s classmates treated him like he was a Beta. Dipper had the highest grade in the whole school and was getting scholarships to colleges.

Then that’s when shit hit the fan. A news released a report that said a very harmful chemical was found in many suppressants and scent blockers. Many schools including Dipper's school restricted their students to have or be on suppressants or scent blockers on campus.

When Dipper started his junior year people started treat him differently. He was bullied, scholarships stopped coming, and even worse the schools who gave him scholarships last year rejected him.

’ _Nobody wants me. Why am I even alive.’ Dipper thought_

Dipper once again attempted at suicide. He injected himself with antifreeze. Ford found him and took him to the hospital. Stan came later along with Natalie and Mabel. The doctors said they couldn’t find any trace if antifreeze in Dipper’s body. 

A day later Dipper was still unconscious on the hospital bed. The nurse appeared,

"Excuse me Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines, there's someone here to see you in the hallway."

Stan, Ford, Natalie, and Mabel went outside of Dipper's room. A women social worker was standing there. The woman had long brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, her eyes were covered with a pair of black sunglasses.

"Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines?" Said the worker 

Natalie spoke up,

"My husband isn't here at the moment." She said 

"Ah, I see. Who is taking care of Mason Pines?"

Ford spoke up,

"I am Stanford Pines and this is my twin brother Stanley Pines. We are taking care of Mason."

"Alright, this is a warning from the Male Omega Help Center. Mason Nichols Pines has one more chance to get himself together, before the MOHC takes him away to an Alpha."

Natalie gasped, Mabel started crying.

"You can't do that!" Stan spat

"Actually they can now that the government agrees to help save male omegas. I'm sorry." 

The social walked away from the scared family. They all walked back into the unconscious omega's room with heavy hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

Present Day 

Dipper is now 18 years old sitting in his bedroom. Dipper stared out of his window, a tropical storm was going on outside. Dipper wanted to go outside and see the stormy sky. His great uncles were taking a nap in the living room, his chance was now. Dipper grabbed his raincoat opened his window and climbed out.

Dipper walked through the forest, Dipper grew to love the rain and storms. He wished to be like the raindrops, free to drop wherever they wanted.

_Creak_

Dipper looked up to find a tree slowly falling in his direction. Dipper didn't move because he thought everyone he loved would be off better without him. 

The tree was on top of him, crushing his womb and kidneys. Dipper felt blood slipped through his lips. 

'I'm sorry.' Dipper take one last breath and closed his eyes.

Dipper opened his eyes to see the tree no longer on him. He saw a blurry human touching him. His body glowed blue for a minute then he went back to sleep.

Dipper woke up again but didn't not open his eyes. He heard voices, it sounded like a couple. He didn't want to be saved again he wanted to die. He passed out once more.

"Hey, kid are you okay?"

"Honey! Call 911 now."

"They said they be here in 5 minutes." 

"Kid stay strong okay, help is on the way."

 

* * *

 

An hour later Ford woke up to the sound of the telephone. He walked to the kitchen and answered.

"Hello this is *yawn* Stanford Pines speaking." He said 

"Grunckle Ford, Dipper is in the hospital again." Said Mabel

"What?!"

"Please come quick! Mom's making a scene in here."

"On my way!" 

Ford hung up and woke up his brother

"What!" Shouted Stan

"Dipper is at the hospital again."

"What?! Is he alright?"

"I don't know, but the social worker is there and Natalie is making a scene." 

The older twins got to the hospital to see Natalie screaming and crying. While the social worker wasn't phased by Natalie's pleads. 

Ford picked up his grandniece and took her outside. Stan asked the social worker who found Dipper, the social worker introduced the couple that found Dipper.

"My husband and I were checking our chicken coop, when I saw him lying there not moving."

"I went to go see who was it, when I smelled his scent. I tried to wake him up while my wife called 911." Said the husband 

Stan thanked the couple and the couple left, Ford came back

"I was telling Mrs. Pines that an Alpha has agreed to look after Dipper."

"Wait an Alpha?! I thought it would be a Beta or a female omega." Said Ford

"This Alpha was the only option. The Alpha is hardworking, rich,  and has many servants working for him. Mason will be in good hands." 

The social worker began walking away.

"Who is this Alpha?" Stan asked grumpy 

"His name is William Cipher."

Ford and Stan walked inside Dipper's room. Dipper was unconscious on the bed, while his mother was stroking his cheek. Mabel held Dipper's hand, behind her was her mate Pacifica rubbing Mabel's back.

"Who's the Alpha?" Natalie asked 

"William Cipher." Said Stan pissed 

Pacifica stopped calming her mate and released a burnt rose scent

"Paz are you okay?" Mabel asked trying to calm her mate.

"I know him, William Cipher. He goes by Bill. He's a very interesting Alpha. My parents are terrified of him. They never told me why."

“If the Northwests are scared of this Bill, shouldn’ t the government put Dipper somewhere else?” Asked Natalie 

“They already made their decision Natalie. We can’t do anything to change their mind.” Said Ford sadly 

Everyone was in tears, but little did they know Dipper heard the whole conversation.

* * *

 

One week later,

Dipper was saying his goodbyes to his friends and family at the Mystery Shack. All of them gave him gifts.

”Alright, Everyone it’s time to go.” Said the social worker 

Dipper was placed in the black SUV, driving away. He turned around to look at his family one last time.

The drive to Cipher’s mansion was pretty long in Dipper’s opinion. For 2 hours he would either write in his new journal that Ford gave him or look at the trees.

After 30 more minutes they finally arrived.

Dipper looked out of the car’s window, to see his new home. It was a light yellow mansion with a gold front gate. The front gate slowly opened for the SUV. They parked the SUV in the long driveway at the front entrance.

Dipper whimpered quietly, he was terrified of this new Alpha. 

'What if, he doesn't like me or he's just using me to get children. What if...'

"Calm down Mason! I can smell you anxiety scent." said the social worker

"Oh chill out, Emily. His scared about living in an Alpha's home, and a rich famous Alpha at that." said the driver 

"Paul. Please just get Mason's bags." said Emily pinching her nose bridge.

Paul left the Emily and Dipper in the car. Emily sighed,

"Mason just remember this is for your own good. Now, lets go and meet your new caretaker." said Emily getting out of the car.

Dipper slowly got out of the van and walked up with Emily and Paul to the front door.

The two doors opened, behind stood a beta woman with long pink hair. She wore a yellow blouse, black skirt, and black heels.

"Welcome to Cipher mansion. My name is Pyronica, I am Bill's second in command." 

"Hello Pyronica, I am the one that talked on the phone with you."

"Ah, pleasure to finally meet you Emily.”

She shake hands with Emily and looked at Dipper.

”This is Mason Nichols Pines. He is the omega we talked about.” Emily said 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mason.”

”Yeah...same goes to you. Please call me Dipper.”

”Alright! Dipper’s bags are by that table in the living room. Please have one of the servants take the bags to the room. We must be heading back to the organization.” Said Emily as she grabbed Paul while they walked to the car.

”Nice meeting you! Don’t worry Dipper is in good hands.” Pyronica said as she closed the door 

Pyronica looked at Dipper who was sitting in a chair in the living room. She smiled.

”Teeth! Put the omega’s bags upstairs in his room. You two,” Said Pyronica as she pointed to two faceless ladies.

”Take the omega to Key, so he can change out those Beta clothes.” 

Faceless servants bowed, they walked to Dipper. Dipper liked his clothes and he didn’t want to go to this Key person. One of the faceless servants grabbed Dipper and threw him over her shoulder. The faceless servants take him up a flight of stairs.

Dipper tried to protest but his body nor his mouth can move.

’What happening to me! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?’ Dipper thought

Dipper slowly failed to realize that his clothes were being burned off. They arrived at a room with a chandelier and green walls. A bathtub was sitting in the middle of the room.

Dipper hated baths, he once again tired to squirm away from the grasp of the servants. The servant that had Dipper placed him in the tub. Dipper mouth finally could but his body still couldn’t.

The servants left the room and closed the door. Dipper was scared, he started to whimper. He was alone so very alone.

”What a cutie!” Said a voice, A young Beta woman appeared. Her black hair was braided, she wore a white sleeveless dress, and flats.

Dipper began to calm down, she looked very sweet and kind.

”Hi, I’m Keyhole. You’re Dipper right?”

”Yes.” Said Dipper quietly 

The Beta walked closer to the omega in the tub. She summoned  a pitcher of water, she poured over Dipper’s head. Keyhole started washing the omega’s hair. Dipper relaxed in the new sensation, he started to purr.

”Aw.You are just....SO CUTE~” She said happily 

The Beta finished washing Dipper’s hair, she started washing Dipper’s body.

”Sorry about the servants that brought you to me. They’re not really the talkative type.”

”What are they exactly?” Dipper asked

”Their creatures that the Master made.” Key replied while washing Dipper’s right arm. She moved on to the other arm.

“William made those things!” 

"1) Yes, the Master did create them himself. 2) Don't ever called the Master by his real name. Either Master or Bill, nothing else."

"I'll tired to remember that."

Dipper relaxed in the tub while the Beta finished washing him. Keyhole was finally done washing, she drained the tub and wrapped Dipper in a towel. Key teleported them to the wardrobe room.

Dipper stared at all the shelves of outfits sorted by color. Keyhole floated up to the shelf with all the blue outfits. Key found a blue dress with a gold shash.

"The undergarments should be mixed in with the dress. Hurry up and change so I can fix your hair before dinner." Keyhole said pushing Dipper to the fitting room.

Dipper went in the room and closed the door. He took off the towel and put on the white bra, white panties, and the slip. Dipper stared at the dress. It had been awhile since he wore a dress. Dipper took the fabric in his hands. The blue dress was made out of silk. The dress was long-sleeved and went down to Dipper's feet. Keeping the dress together was a gold zipper in the back. Dipper unzipped the dress and step in the blue dress. He finished getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. The dress fitted him nicely, the dress showed his curves and his form. Dipper gather the towel and went back to the wardrobe room.

Keyhole had a chair waiting for him. Dipper sat down in the chair. Key covered his dress with a silk drape. Key started fixing his hair, she grabbed his bangs and pin them to the left side of Dipper face. Key put makeup on Dipper's face, she put on foundation, mascara, blush, and pink lipgloss. 

"There, all done!" Key said holding up a mirror. Dipper looked pretty cute.

"Key is Dipper done? Dinner is ready." Said Pyronica barging in the room 

"Yeah I'm done with him. Just make sure he puts on those black flats in the hallway before you two go to the dining room." Said Key taking off the drape off of Dipper. Pyronica grabbed Dipper arm and walked out of the room. 

Pyronica teleported them to the dining room. The table was decorated with a gold cloth, white plates, and silverware. 

"Wait here, while I get the master. Oh here's your shoes." Said Pyronica as she placed the shoes near Dipper's feet. She disappeared to get Dipper's caretaker.

Dipper put on his shoes and dusted off his dress. He looked around the room. The walls was painted tan and a gold chandler hung in the middle of the room. 

'I could get used to this.' Dipper thought 

Pyronica announced Bill Cipher arrival. Dipper turned around to greet the Alpha. Dipper was frozen in place, his cheeks were rosy. Bill was hot like really hot. His skin was a light brown, gold hair, and gold eyes. Bill wore a rolled up white dress shirt that showed off his muscular tattooed arms. 

"Master this is Dipper Pines, the Omega will be taking care of for awhile." Said Pyronica 

Bill took Dipper's hand and placed them close to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you Pinetree~."  Said Bill kissing Dipper's knuckles. Dipper blushed even more.

An hour later,

Dipper sat on his new bed in his new bedroom. Dipper wore a white nightgown that went to his thighs. He couldn't stop thinking about Bill. Bill was really attractive and Dipper was gay. He didn't expect Bill Cipher to be super attractive. Dipper did remember what Pacifica said about Bill and how her parents are terrified of him.

Dipper groaned, this was going to be hard. He went in the covers, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

 All of Dipper's dreams were about Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is in looooooooovvvve!!!  
> Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter(school hates me).  
> See you on the next chapter(when I finish it)
> 
> Loves  
> Buy Gold  
> Omega_girl21


	4. The Mating Ball I: Represent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been in Bill's home for a week. Bill decides to take the omega out to a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys did ya miss me?  
> This chapter is part one of two parts.  
> I have too many timeskips in this chapter. Whoops  
> Might have some Mabifica  
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Omega_girl21

Dipper was sitting on the floor in the Cipher's mansion library reading another mystery book. Dipper was bored all the time. He just sit around and read books, wonder around the house, and eat 3 meals. The only highlight of his stay so far was eating Dinner with Bill. Ever since he came to the Cipher mansion, his been bored. Dipper put down his book and sighed. He could bother Keyhole, she usually loves his company anyway. Dipper got up and fixed his skirt so it wasn't bunched up in the back.

While Dipper was walking to Key's room; he thought about Bill. Every time Bill spoke to the Brunette, Dipper would stutter and blushed hard. Sometimes if he saw Bill in his office the blonde would smirk and wink at him. Dipper would ran away blushing like a tomato. The young Omega made it to Key's room, before he could go in he heard voices inside.

Dipper slowly cracked the door opened, Bill and Pyronica was standing next to one another talking to Keyhole.

"I want the dress to represent me. A brunch of Alphas are going to be at this event. Now if you would excuse me, I have jeweler I need to talk to." Said Bill as he left 

Dipper ran into the other room. Once the coast was considered clear he went back to Key.

"Heya Dipper!"

"Hi."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" She said rising a eyebrow 

Dipper blushed and shifted his feet. "Um just the part about the dress."

Key groaned, "Well since you're here I could take a few measurements. Go stand on the dressing stool."

Dipper nodded, 

Dipper stood on the small stool while Key measured him.

"Hey Key, what is this important event?"

"Oh we were just talking about the ball."

"Ball?"

"Yeah, you know the Mating Ball. Where Alphas and Omegas come to the Northwest's mansion to mated or make their bond stronger."

Dipper looked at her confused. He never heard of the Mating Ball. His gruncles kept him in the dark about balls and events specific for mating.

"So Bill wants to take me?"

"His planning to, his set up ballroom dancing classes for you."

Key finished measuring Dipper, she started playing with Dipper's hair trying to find a style to match with the dress. Key touched his forehead feeling his preheat fever.

"Dipper are you okay? You feel kinda warm and you smell different. Like you smell sweeter."

"I feel fine. The smell is probably my body getting used to this large house with a very powerful Alpha living inside it." 

"If you say so. Well I'm done with you right now so shoo. I have stuff to do."

The omega ran off. She sighed, the brunette was going through preheat. Keyhole just hoped that Dipper wouldn't go into heat while his at the ball. She could name a couple of Alphas who would love to have Dipper as their omega.

'Enough worrying about that omega Key! You have work to do.'

 

* * *

 

 Mabel was sitting her mate's bed watching Pacifica try on dresses.

She wondered how Dipper was doing. She had missed him. The omega was her best friend, but after she mated and Dipper nearly committed suicide the second time, they had grew distant. The Alpha girl tried to hangout with Dipper, but he would always so no.

"Mabes!" Shouted Pacifica 

"Huh! Sorry Paz I was thinking about things."

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted to wear a pantsuit or a dress to the ball?"

"Pantsuit is fine."

Silence

"You were thinking about Dipper again, weren’t you.” Said Pacifica 

”I’m sorry I been thinking about Dipper too much. I just miss him a lot.”

”Mabel, I know you miss him and I miss him too. Maybe you can talk to him at the ball next weekend.”

”Yeah I’ll keep that in mind...Wait Dipper is coming to the ball, but he doesn’t have a mate.”

”Well Bill is coming to the ball as usual but he wanted take Dipper to show him off as his possible mate. I over heard him talking to my parents about how he has grown fond of Dipper, which is unusual for Bill to actually like someone. It's true many people who have known Dipper tend to grow fond of him.

"I was trying to surprise you, because you been so down lately, I just wanted to cheer you up." Said Paz blushing 

Mabel stood up and kissed Pacifica on the cheek.

"Thank you for cheering me up Paz."

The blonde omega blushed "You're welcome, now come on you need to choose an outfit for this event."

Mabel laughed, where will she be without Pacifica.

* * *

  **TIMESKIP A WEEK LATER**

Dipper started to take dance lessons, his teacher Melody was nice and patient even though he stepped on her toes during the first couple of lessons.

"Alright Dipper I think you're finally ready for this ball. This last lesson is the dress rehearsal, ready?"

The omega nodded 

"Okay his ready!" Melody called out to the two golden door of the music room. Bill stepped out, wearing his normal white rolled up shirt. 

Dipper is screwed, his had gotten used to Melody being his partner, that he kind of forgot that Bill, as in Bill like the dude his been crushing on this whole time he has been here, is the omega's original partner.

"Alright Dipper, remember what I taught you. Ready and dance!" Melody played the waltz record on her record player. 

Bill took the omega's hand, pulled him close, and started to dance with him. Dipper looked down at his feet making sure he didn't step on the Alpha's feet.

"Dipper look up at your partner not your feet." Said Melody 

Anything but that, he slowly looked up at the blonde's face. All the suddenly he was in a different world, it was him and Bill dancing the room. Dipper was entranced with Bill's face. He could stared at the Alpha's face for hours.

"Excellent Dipper!"

Dipper snapped out of his trance. Melody happily clapped for Dipper's performance. 

"My work here is done, don't forget to look at your partner and be more relaxed when you start dancing." Said Melody packing up her things

"Thank you again Songbird."

"You're welcome Mr. Cipher, have a good time at the ball. Au revoir!" Melody left the room leaving the Alpha and Omega alone. Dipper and Bill was face to face to one another, the blonde smirked. Dipper blushed and step back.

"Well I-I guess I should y-you know." Said Dipper slowly making his way towards the doors.

"I wasn't done with you yet." Said Bill seductive 

Dipper bit his lip, Bill walked to the omega with a small piece of jewelry that he grabbed from his pocket. 

"Turn around." 

Dipper turned around putting his back in front of Bill. Dipper felt something cool being place on his neck below his jugular. The omega touched his neck and felt a collar around his neck. Bill made the omega turn back around, so he can see how it looked.

"Perfect. Gold really looks good on you omega~" 

Dipper made a small whimper, he placed a hand over his mouth. The omega ran out of the room nearly tripping on his dress, and ran upstairs to his room. Dipper shut the door, his heart was pounding, and his body felt hot.

'What's the going on with me?' 

He needed a nap, rest can cure anything. Dipper striped to his underwear and bra, and slip into the bed.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Grunckle Ford, what's a heat?" Asked the 9 year old Dipper, Ford was hoping that Stan would give him the talk, but hey the kid asked for it.

"Well a heat is a stage when a omega is most futile as in, she/he can get pregnant very easily in this phase. Heats happens once a month, if your not pregnant."

The young boy shifted,

"What happens if I go into heat?"

"Um. Sense you don't have a Alpha yet, you'll be in the house in your bedroom riding out the heat, but for now let's not worry about that. Come on kid help me with this experiment. Said Ford as he picked up the small boy and placed him in his lap.

"Okay, Gruncle Ford."

**END OF FLASHBACK***

Dipper stared at the dress he was going to wear for the ball. The dress was beautiful, short sleeved royal blue with gold designs on the top and on the bottom of the skirt. He felt warm his inner omega was going crazy, and he didn't know why. 

"Dipper you look beautiful. Bill is going to flip when he sees you." Said Key finishing up his makeup.

"No you mean, I'm going to flip when I see Bill. I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"It's okay to feel those feelings, it is your ball ever. Just remember to be yourself, and stay close to the master, annnndddd done!"

Keyhole took the omega to a mirror, Dipper was beautiful, his hair was curled in a style that made him look like a girl with short hair. Keyhole put the collar on his neck.

"It was just two days ago that you come in the household. Now look at you, looking so beautiful."

Pyronica knocked on the door, she opened the door

"Is he ready? The carriage is here. Oh Dipper you look beautiful."

Dipper blushed "Thank you."

"Alright you going to be late now shoo, you kids have fun and don't drink to much." Said Key as she pushed Pyronica and Dipper out.

Pyronica lead the omega to the beautiful gold carriage. Dipper step in a sat across from Bill and Py. Bill didn't seem to mind though, he was busy looking at papers.

The ride to the event was quiet, and Dipper hated it. Pyronica step out first, then Bill, but when Dipper was coming out, Bill held his hand to help the omega out. Dipper took the hand and held the entire time they were walking through the ballroom. Until Mr and Mrs. Northwest stopped them.

"Cipher, good to see you again." Said Mr. Northwest shaking Bill's hand

 "Yes nice to see you again too. This is my omega Dipper Pines."

'Dipper's inner omega went crazy for a hot minute when Bill said "My omega." The omega's cheek was dusted with a rosy blush. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs. Northwest." Dipper said quietly and curtsying to the couple.

 "Bill you picked a good omega, he's just like his sister." Said Mrs. Northwest 

Bill, Mrs. Northwest, and Mr. Northwest were all talking about business stuff, when Dipper saw his sister talking a Beta. Dipper slowly slipped away from Bill and walked towards his sister.

Dipper bumped into an Alpha, the Alpha was tall like Bill, he had red hair, and his eyes were reddish brown.

"Be careful cutie, we wouldn't want something to hurt that pretty face of yours." He said smiling,

Dipper blushed, and brushed away from the Alpha. Mabel finished talking to the beta, and met her brother.

"Dipper! I've missed you!" She said as she hugged him,

Dipper hugged his sister, and purred.

"It's so good to see you Mabes." He said smiling 

Mabel and Dipper walked around the ballroom talking about Bill and Pacifica. Pacifica's Aunt came running to the siblings.

"Mabel darling, oh excuse me love, but you have to meet someone very important." Said the Aunt

"I'll be back." Said Mabel as she was being dragged away by the Aunt.

Dipper got dizzy all of sudden, he figure it was the stressful, he went outside to get out of the stressful atmosphere. The garden was beautiful.

"Needed some fresh air?"

Dipper spun around and saw the red-hair Alpha from earlier. The alpha was sitting on the bench close to the door to the ballroom.

T”Yeah.”

”Hey, aren’t you’re Bill’s omega?”

”N-no, I’m just living in his house. Besides I don’t think he likes me like that.” Said Dipper as he sat down next to the alpha,

”Well, Bill an idiot for letting a beautiful omega go.” Said the redhead alpha petting Dipper’s hair.

Dipper purred, his inner omega was showing. The alpha smirked, leaned closer, licked the brunette’s neck, and whispered.

”A beautiful unmated omega~.” 

“A-alpha~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who’s wondering here’s the dress Dipper wears  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71MFlJ3bByL._SY500_.jpg  
> See you on the next chapter  
> Loves and Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. The Mating Ball: Heat Stroms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say!
> 
> Let's do this people!

Dipper full blown into his heat, and Gill wasn't going to let him go. Dipper's inner omega took full control of his body. The smell of chocolate and marshmallows was making the Alpha go crazy. Slick was spilling out of his hole, making a damp spot on his undergarments.

"A-alpha, please help me." Dipper whined

"Of course, Omega~"

Gill reached to the back of the dress and started to unzip the outfit, it slowly falling off Dipper's shoulders, and then...

"Get away from brother in-law you pervert!" Said Pacifica hitting the Alpha in the head with a branch, making him pass out. She zipped Dipper's dress back up.

"Dipper, Dipper can you hear me?"

Dipper whined, Pacifica could sneak him upstairs to her bedroom and get Pyronica to take him home, but how was she going to get him upstairs without the other Alphas smelling him. 

"Madam, is everything alright?" 

Pacifica saw her butler, he probably knows a way to get the brunette upstairs. She grabbed Dipper's arm pulled him to where her butler was standing. 

"Take Dipper upstairs to my room, I'll get his caretaker. You'll have to carry him, and make sure no Alphas go near him."

The butler nodded, he scooped up the brunette, and took the omega upstairs through the kitchen. 

Pacifica dusted herself off, she smelled herself. She didn't smell like Dipper's scent, she looked at unconscious Gill, she dragged him to the other side of the wall, she walked inside the ballroom to find Pyronica or Mabel.

Pacifica saw Mabel at the punchbowl table, she walked to her.

"Hey Paz, how you seen Dipper? I can't find him." 

"Um, well Dipperfellintoheatand Gilltrytohavesexwithhim, soItookhimupstairs." 

Mabel spit out her drink "What!"

"Could you go get Bill's second in command while I go check on him."

"Sure, thank you for watching out for him."

"Go Mabel, I don't think he can hold on much longer."

Mabel nodded, and looked for Pyronica, Pacifica went upstairs to check on Dipper. The butler was in front of the heat room, he was blocking the closed door.

"How is he?" She asked

"Madam, Dipper is very unhappy. He keeps on scratching the door like a cat." 

"Right."

Mabel and Pyronica appeared, the butler step as side to let Pyronica in, so she can take Dipper back to Bill's home. After getting out of the Northwest's house, Pyronica left with the omega boy.

"I should've listened to Key." She said 

At Bill's house 

Pyronica ran in with the whining omega in her arms. Key ran down to meet them. She gathered Dipper up and put him in another heat room with a nest filled with Bill's old stuff. She laid the omega down, and left the room.

**Days Later**

Dipper's heat still wasn't over, he tired every sex toy that the servants bought him. He didn't want toys, he needed an Alpha. Badly.

Then he smelled something like a campfire. His body moved to the door. The omega opened it, he saw nobody in the hall. He crawled and followed the scent. The omega came upon the guest bedroom.

Gill was doing some business with Bill, he was too tired to leave to go home, so Bill offered him to stay here.

Dipper climbed on the bed, and purred hoping to wake up the campfire smelling stranger. Gill sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What the?"

Dipper was already naked and so was Gill. The omega straddled Gill's hips, slowly grinding. 

"A-Alpha~"

Gill growled, and flipped Dipper onto the bed. Gill kissed the omega hard, and stroke his cock to life. Dipper panted and moaned, the Alpha begun to kiss overall Dipper's skin. Gill arranged Dipper to see he's swollen leaking hole. Gill grabbed his cock and pushed the head into the hole. Dipper arched his back, it felt heavenly, but he wanted more. The omega slowly pushed down so that the cock was fully inside him.

The room was filled with moans, growls and the smell of arousal. Gill thrust once last time before filling the Brunette velvety walls with his seed. Dipper came not to long after. Dipper passed out afterwards, Gill cuddled him, licking his neck. Gill already had a mate so he didn't bite the brunette. The omega will be considered as a everyday snack.

"Mine all mine." Said Gill smiling 

Little did the Alpha and the Omega know, that the Blonde Alpha heard everything, he left the closed door with tears lining his eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha you thought I was going to make Bill and Dipper have sex hahahaha wrong.


	6. The other Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper recovers from his heat and sees Gill's true colors

Dipper woke up feeling sticky, he opened his eyes. He was wrapped up in a blanket, in a unknown room. The small omega sat up slowly, the blanket fell showing his naked self.

"Where am I, what happened?"

He heard a toilet flushing, Gill came out with a towel around his waist showing his muscular chest. Dipper couldn't help but blushed knowing that both he and Gill were naked in the same room.

"Morning Precious," said Gill 

"M-morning, is this your room?"

"It is. You came in here last night when during your heat."

Dipper blushed more,

"So we um."

Gill nodded, he walked to his overnight bag to change. The young omega turned away, not wanting to see the Alpha naked...again.

"I'm going back to my house, you're welcome to come with." Said Gill 

Dipper had to ask Bill if he could go. 

"I have to ask..."

"I'm leaving in 45. Oh and here's a shirt to cover yourself." Said Gill as he tossed one of his dress shirts to Dipper. Dipper thanked the Alpha by pecking his cheek. The brunette showered and got dressed, he ask Key where was Bill.

"Why don't you ask your new mate?" She spat

"I don't have a mate." 

"Bill is in his office."

Dipper thanked her, she acting weird. She was never mean to the brunette, ever. Dipper past Pyronica on his way to Bill's office, Pyronica shoved Dipper's shoulder a bit with her shoulders. Was the whole staff in stank phase.

The omega found the blonde's office. He knocked,

"Master Bill may I talk to you?"

"If this about Gill, you can go with him. I don't care."

Dipper was shocked,

"You're supposed to be my caretaker."

"Gill became your caretaker, when you went in his room last night." Bill growled

"So why you didn't help me!" Dipper yelled 

"IF I WANTED TO HELP YOU DURING YOUR HEAT I WOULD OF!"

Dipper was silent, tears streamed down his face.

"Just leave Dipper." Bill spat,

Dipper ran out of the room in tears, he ran to Gill's room. Gill was finishing packing when the omega ran in and embraced the Alpha. Dipper sobbed into Gill's chest.

"Sh, sh, love. Come on love let's go."

Gill picked Dipper up and carried him to his carriage. Dipper held on to Gill, Gill will take care of him now, but Dipper really liked Bill and he thought Bill liked him. Dipper guessed he was wrong. He started to cry again, and Gill continued to shush him. The omega and the redhead alpha left. Bill and he's whole staff watched them leave with heavy hearts.

* * *

 

Dipper slept on the way to Gill's house. Gill watched him sleep, brushing some of the omega's locks from his forehead.

He looked outside to see his house gateway coming up. He woke the brunette up. Dipper was in awe of his mansion, it was white and blue, the gates were rose gold, and the doors were a deep royal blue. Gill lead the omega inside, the foyer floor was covered in black and white tiles, a gold chandler hung on the ceiling, and cherrywood staircase leading to the upper part of the house.

"Is that my Gill?" Said a lady voice

"It is!" Replied Gill 

Dipper stared at the staircase for a minute when he saw her, a Beta woman, wearing a red dress, and her makeup full face. She walked over to Gill and kissed him in front of the brunette, slightly glaring at him while she kissed him. Gill pulled away and embraced the Beta.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Helen this is our new children bearer Dipper Pines."

What a minute, their children bearer! Dipper stood in shocked.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you cheated on me." She said 

"My sweet queen, I would never cheat on you."

"I knew that my king, I was just teasing. Is Omega pregnant now?"

"I had sex with him last night, so he's probably not yet, but let's wait for a couple of days for the doctor to arrive to check."

The couple left arm and arm, servants following them with Gill's things. Dipper was left with carrying his bag upstairs, but a servant stopped him before he reach the stairs.

"Here let me take that." Said A woman servant, she lead he upstairs to his room. The room was blue, a nest bed was in the middle of room, small window, dresser, closet, and a bathroom.

The servant put the bag on the floor and left the room.

The omega crawled into the nest and cried. All he wanted to do was run back to Bill's hold.

He should've never left.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor kid. Please keep on commenting and kudos. It motivates me.


	7. Miserable Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is now a sex slave or baby bearer.

Seven weeks past and Dipper was miserable. Helen was cruel to him, she makes him help the maids setting up the house for guests, but he didn't do the heavy lifting. When guest were around he was forced to stay upstairs until the guests left. The omega became quiet and unhappy, his eyes had become lifeless, it was like a gray cloud fell on him.

Dipper laid on the bed while the doctor examined his small bulge. Doctor placed the probe his stomach. A grayscale scan of a baby appeared on the monitor. Everyone looked at the monitor except Dipper. He turned his head to the side.

"So far the baby is healthy."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Helen 

"It's too early to see the gender. Mrs. Helen can I talk to you for a minute." Said the Beta nurse

"Of course." 

The doctor, nurse, and Helen left the room. Dipper rolled on his side and silently cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile,

"The omega looks a bit lifeless, the mother needs to nurture for the pregnancy. Has he been eating correctly? Going out?" Said the Nurse

"He has been going out and eating healthy meals." Said Helen

"Well Dipper does look kinda pale, it is important for the pregnant mother to be healthy for this pregnancy to go through. My nurse Beth will check on the omega everyday, in fact Beth go check on the kid now."

Beth nodded, and went to the room. She saw the omega asleep, she pulled the covers over Dipper's form, and stared at the sleeping boy.

"I feel bad for you, but I'll be here." Said Beth,

Dipper turned over and curled into her sweet scent. Beth smiled to herself and rubbed the Omega's back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cipher mansion, 

Bill just finished some more paperwork for his company. He thought about Dipper. He was angry that Dipper ran to Gill, but the brunette did have a point. Bill did not help Dipper while he was in heat.

A knock interrupted his thoughts,

"Come in." He replied 

Pyronica walked in, holding more papers.

"Sir, Mr. Hank cancelled your meeting til the after tomorrow." Said Pyronica 

"Ah I see. Thank you Py."

  
"Might I ask sir, why didn't you help Mason when he was in heat."

"It's against the caretaker rules. If you mate with an omega when you're his caretaker, the MOHC will take the omega anyway to another person. If I mated with Dipper he would be taken away from me, but I didn't mate and yet I still lost him. I was pissed at him, but I shouldn't of acted the way I acted."

Pyronica touched his shoulder, she had a watery smile.

"We all hurt Dipper, not just you. Let's hope he's alright."

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

 

  
"Gill darling, I have news! Said Helen running into Gill's office

"What it is love."

Helen handed a white stick to Gill. Tears began to fall, he smiled.

"Is it true?"

"We're having a baby!"

Gill kissed Helen, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gill pulled away smiling.

"Wait what about the omega?" Helen asked

"Oh right, well we don't need him anymore. I'll just take him to the omega refuge center tomorrow, maybe somebody else would want him."

Little did they know the omega heard everything.

* * *

 

  
Dipper search his room looking for the bottle. He finally found it, a small bottle of suppressants.

The omega grab a bottle of vodka, from the kitchen, he poured all the pills into his mouth, and drank the vodka. Tears spilled down his face. Pain started flooding his being, he whimpered and cradled himself in a fetal position.

Nobody needed Dipper, not Bill, or Gill. He's nothing but a sex slave.

He closed his eyes waiting for darkness to take him.

* * *

 

Beth hummed to herself, as she walked upstairs to check on the omega. When she opened the door, she saw the unimaginable.

Dipper half off the bed, eyes closed, and a puddle of blood on the bed. She called the maid to call 911 immediately.

The ambulance arrived, they hauled Dipper away. Beth called Gill, no answer. She asked the maids who Gill got Dipper from.

"I think he got Mason from Bill Cipher."

"What's his number."

* * *

 

Bill's phone rang, Bill was busy with papers, so Pyronica answered it.

"Hello this is Pyronica speaking Bill's second in command."

Bill watched as Pyronica eyes widened, he asked her what's wrong. She ended the call and put the phone down. She answered Bill with tears in her eyes.

"It's Dipper."

* * *

 


	8. Freedom of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill learns everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me for the last chapter. Suicide is a common thing that happens to people when the don't feel wanted. Before you do anything to harm yourself, GET HELP! I'm also sick again yahoo :-(  
> Anyway  
> To the chapter!

Bill demanded to see Dipper once he got to the hospital. The doctors warned him that it was too risky for anyone to see the omega.

Now they waited, Mabel, Natalie, Ford, and Stan also came. 

"You were supposed to prevent for this from happening!" Said Stan pointing at Bill 

"All Bill was doing was following the rules!" Said Pyronica defending Bill

"It's not anyone fault, if we going to blame somebody blame Gill and Helen. They treated Dipper like crap." Said Beth 

"I can't believe this happened again, what if this time Dipper actually succeeded." Said Mabel slightly crying, Natalie rubbed her back.

"This has happen before?" Asked Bill 

Ford nodded, "Three times he attempted at suicide. At 12, he drank chemicals from my lab, at 16 he shot himself with antifreeze, and at 18 he went into a tropical storm and let a tree fall on him. Dipper always had problems with feeling wanted. My brother and I brought took him in when he was 4, because my grandnephew was protecting his family from "the curse of male omegas." Since Dipper left his home, I think that when the issue really started."

Bill was shocked, 3 times the omega has attempted to killed himself. He felt 10 times worse, if Dipper actually dies, he wouldn't never forgive himself.

"MOHC didn't tell us that. I feel terrible for him." Said Py sadly

They all sat in silence.

Bill stood up, told everyone he was going home. Pyronica and Mabel tried to stop him, but he brushed them off.

Once he arrived home, he felt miserable, nobody else was in the house, he let everyone take the day off. Bill grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen. 

He walked to his office, and sat on the cold floor. He thought the day he met Dipper. The omega was 16 working at the Shack. The boy was having some struggles with putting a box up. The box was about to fall on the brunette when Bill caught it.

”You have to be careful kid.” He said, the omega didn’t say anything until Bill was long gone.

Bill pleaded to heavens to let his omega live. He couldn’t lose someone he loved. Not again.

* * *

 

“M.....”

“M.son”

“Mason.”

Dipper goaned not wanting to be awaken. 

“How long has he been on the Morphine?”

”Two hours.”

”Get him ready to see his family.”

”Yes Doctor.”

The nurse left to get the recovery nest ready for the omega.

”Mason can you open your eyes.”

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. The doctor looked nice, the brunette whimpered after feeling numbing pain. The doctor held the brunette's cheek.

"Take it easy kid, you nearly died. Also your baby we couldn’t...”

Dipper turned his head away from the doctor, tears lined his eyes. He knew that the unborn child wouldn’t make it after what he did.

”Good news is you’re still quite fertile, actually more fertile than before.”

 Dipper didn’t care, he still didn’t have an alpha, and honestly he thought he didn’t need one anyway.

”We still need a bit more time to remove the rest of the suppressants from your body. So for now, you will stay in a recovery nest until we’re finished.”

A knock was heard a nurse stepped into the room.

”Doctor, the nest is ready, and the Pines family are in the waiting room.”

”Good, take Mason to his nest, while talk to the Pines family.” Said the Doctor as he walked out,

A Beta male carried Dipper to the nest bed, it wasn’t cold like the sheets in the first room. The beta laid the brunette down softly, while the nurse put an IV in his right arm and a oxygen mask on his face. The nurse draped a blanket over his body. Dipper fell asleep, he felt warm but alone.

 

* * *

 

Once Bill heard from Beth that Dipper was alive and okay, he was relieved. He got a call from Emily saying he still is Dipper’s caretaker since Dipper’s suicide attempt wasn’t in his care, but the we’re letting the omega stay at his uncles house for 2 weeks, until he was have to go back to live with Bill.

Bill knew that Dipper would never forgive him for what he said, Dipper had ever right to be angry at him. Bill decided to when Dipper was better, he would do something special for him.

It would be perfect!


	9. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to cheer Dipper up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be short idk Happy New Year btw

Dipper cuddled in his nest, Ford made him eat to get his health back up. Ford and Stan were worried sick about Dipper, he’s depression state didn’t leave. 

Natalie would visit Dipper daily, trying to get him to feel better. Nobody could get the omega out of his weakened state. While Dipper was upstairs Natalie and Ford was talking about him.

”No matter what we do, he gets worse.” Said Ford

”He lost a baby, he just needs time.” Replied Natalie 

“Just Get Bill to do something nice for him.” Said Stan

”And why would we do that?” Asked Ford 

“Because he called me yesterday, he told me his idea. I like it.”

Natalie and Ford looked at one another, before smiling, agreeing with the idea. Tomorrow Dipper will be his old self again.

* * *

 

Tomorrow came,

Dipper took a bath with the help of Ford, at first Dipper didn’t want to wear anything other than his favorite Food lover T-shirt and shorts, but Ford insisted that he wear something nice. Dipper wear a comfy baby blue dress, Ford guided the brunette downstairs for breakfast. Stan, Mabel, Pacifica, and Natalie were all waiting for Dipper.

Dipper sat down at the table, Stan gave him some oatmeal with fruit in it. 

“I’m not hungry.” He said quietly 

“Dipdot you have to eat something.” Said Mabel touching his shoulder, but Dipper brushed her off,

”Can we be alone?” Asked Pacifica 

Everyone else left except Paz and Dipper.

”As the caretaker of the omega person, you will not mate or have sex with omega when he/she’s in heat. If you mate the omega, the MOHC will place the omega with another available Beta or Alpha, you also pay a fee of $100,000,000.00.”

Dipper was shocked, he didn’t know that. He felt bad for yelling at Bill before he went to Gill.

”Bill would’ve of helped you if it wasn’t against the MOCH caretaker rules, Dipper, I know omegas in heat tends to lose their mind and lose their sense of thinking, but you aren’t the only one who aborted their child. Before I met Mabel, I killed a baby when I was 16. It was a girl, her father broke up with me and left me for some other rich chic. Dipper, I know it feels like the world is broken but it’s not. You will get over this, by taking one step at a time.”

Dipper smiled, he hugged her.

”It still hurts, but I’m ready to move on.”

”And all of us well help you, including Bill. I know he left a bitter taste in your mouth, but he can help you, in fact he’s going to take you out today, with me and Mabel of course.”

Dipper smiled, he turned to see Bill walk in, Bill was still handsome as ever. The Alpha smiled and told him that he would be in the living room waiting for him.

Dipper ate his breakfast with Pacifica, he made himself look presentable before walking in the living room. Bill stood up, and gave him flowers, and the omega linked his arm with the blonde Alpha’s. 

It was truly a perfect date,

The went to an old Egyptian library at the historic museum, and the went to lunch at Dipper’s favorite restaurant. Bill had one last surprise for the omega. The two couples walked in an old ballroom that was used for high end parties. 

“Bill, what are we doing here?”

A orchestra started playing a waltz.

”May I this dance?” Bill asked 

Dipper nodded,

The couple was gliding along on the dance floor, even Mabel and Pacifica was dancing. Bill spun the omega around. Dipper couldn’t be happier, they ended the dance with a dip and a loving kiss. 

A week later,

Dipper went back to Bill’s mansion. The minute he saw Bill he ran to him, Bill spun the omega around, and kissed him.

Dipper wasn’t broken anymore, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd Nothing can go wrong. Right...  
> Anywho!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves


	10. The storm returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper are dating and everything is just perfect, too bad something always ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX

Dipper and Bill watch the sunset in the garden. The omega cuddled up to Bill, it was mid fall. Bill felt something off about the omega. His scent was different, it smelled sweeter.

”Hey Pinetree.”

”Mm”

”Are you okay?”

”No.”

”What’s the matter?”

”Your not cuddling with me enough.” Dipper whined,

Bill laughed, he wrapped his arms around and pulled the brunette close to chest, and kissed his forehead.

”Better?” Bill asked

”Much.”

The couple sat in silence, just watching the sun go down, as the night was upon them. Pyronica announced that Dinner was served. The Alpha and the Omega went inside to eat. Bill sat on the head of the table, and the brunette sat on his right.

Bill kept smelling the scent of marshmallows and chocolate, Dipper started rubbing his forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked getting concerned,

"I'm getting a headache, can I go to bed early?"

"Of course, I hope you feel better Pinetree."

Dipper kissed him, before running upstairs to his room. Keyhole walked in,

"How bad do you think it will be?" He asked,

"Well, considering he made himself lose a baby, had sex during his last heat, and still isn't mated, I say this heat is going to be pretty bad."

"I want to mate him but I don't know if he still wants to."

"Bill of course he does, he has want you since he got back here. Wanna took my offer on helping you?"

"Will Dipper like it?"

"He will in the end."

"Okay, tell me Key how I should go about Mating this omega."

Key smirked, oh Dipper was in for a treat.

* * *

 

Dipper moaned again for the fortieth time this hour, he had to ride this out, but oh dear god it hurt so bad. It felt like his gut was  on fire. A white, agonizing, and boiling fire. 

His skin was hot, his slick was wetting the nest he made earlier yesterday. If an omega still hasn't been mated yet but the omega already had sexual intercourse in the first heat, the second heat has a possibility of being highly painful. 

Dipper's door opened, he turned on his side hoping that person who was checking on him wouldn't see him in pain. The door closed, he heard footsteps along the floor.

The omega felt hands touching his hot body, he whimpered.

"Shhh, my little sugar Pine. Your alpha is going to take care of you." Said Bill gently,

Bill started kissing the omega's lips, abusing them with his lips. Dipper's inner omega was now in full control. The blonde Alpha spread the omega's legs, and played with the swollen member. He pulled away from the omega placed a small ring around the omega's member, Dipper made a loud whine.

"Shhhhhh, you will come when I'm done with you."

Bill started placing lovebites all over Dipper's body. He also fingered the omega's hole, the brunette was close to being in tears, he panting and whimpering non-stop. 

"A-alpha, p-please!"

"Did you want me inside you, sweet omega?" Bill asked sweetly 

Dipper wriggled his hips, saying that he needed Bill to be inside of him, fast. Bill took the bait, he pushed his cock inside the wet hole. The Alpha moved with fast thrusts pounding into the omega.

Dipper was seeing stars, he needed to come. Bill pulled off the  ring and scented the omega's neck, Dipper arched his neck so the Alpha had a better access. Bill roared as he came and bit the omega's neck with his fangs, that alone made Dipper come with a loud scream.

" _Mine"_

Dipper and Bill slept in the nest cuddling with one another.

* * *

 

A day later,

Dipper woke up, he felt full and sore. He was still in his nest, although his nest was on Bill's bed, and the blonde was sleeping on the other side of the nest. 

Bill woke up as well with a groan,

"After 5 rounds of sex, you still wake up at 9am." He said with another groan

"Five rounds!"

Bill sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yup. Jeez you so needy during your heat, I thought you would never get off of me."

Dipper groaned, and put his face in his hands, he was going to be pregnant again. 

"If you're stressing about being pregnant, your not getting pregnant. I made you take a birth control pill days ago."

Dipper looked up at Bill with a slight smile on his face "Oh, thanks, I feel kinda sticky."

"Come on let's take a bath." Said the Alpha,

He carried the omega to bathroom. He turned on the faucet, Dipper grabbed some essential oils and a bath bomb for the pain and soreness. In the tub Bill helped Dipper wash, Dipper relaxed, he felt nice in Bill's hold. The blonde was rinsing off the brunette's shoulders, he saw the mate mark he put on Dipper a day ago.

"My mark looks so good on you."

"Oh rea...Wait you mated with me? But the rules."

"I talked to them already, they said they think having me as your Alpha is a good idea."

Dipper grabbed Bill's neck and pulled him into a loving kiss. Not caring that Bill and him were both naked and probably covered in soap.

The omega pulled with a watery smile.

"Thank you Alpha."

"You're welcome, my omega."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their mated now! YAY!  
> Next chapter soon...  
> Loves


	11. I can hear the bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has a small dinner together. And Mr.Pines is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursed the Writing Block! I also started college again...sighs...  
> I skip to 6 months later because why not. Some Macifica.

Bill woke up to birds chirping, he saw he’s mate Dipper was sleeping peacefully besides him. It was almost springtime, and their 6 month anniversary is today. Bill woke up Dipper with kisses.

The omega giggled, and woke up. Bill got on top of Dipper, and started kissing the brunette’s lips. Bill pulled with a smile.

"Good Morning Pinetree."

"Morning Bill, you know we can just say in bed."

"Little Tree, you know we can't do that, besides we're having dinner with your parents tonight. I don't want you to miss that."

Dipper pouted,

"Fine...But I still want a bath."

Bill chuckled, "Of course my love."

Meanwhile,

Mabel walked into her house, with a sighed.

Mabel was struggling with her job, her boss gave her the option of staying at her current position or go to New York and get a higher position. The Alpha didn't want to move, Pacifica's family, and so was her family lived here. If her and Pacifica moved, she well barely see Dipper and his new mate Bill, miss the boat contest that her gruncles are in, and most of all she won't have her mother to help with her omega.

"Mabel is that you?" asked her mate upstairs

"Yeah it's me."

Pacifica walked downstairs, ready to greet her mate when she saw the expression that the Alpha had on her face.

"Did something happen Mabes?"

"My boss wants to move me up."

"Okay, isn’t that's a good thing."

”It’s in New York though.” Said Mabel sadly,

”Oh.”

Pacifica thought for a bit, even though her parents got on her nerves when she was a kid, she still loved them. She placed a hands on her mate's shoulders and stared at Mabel's face.

"Mabel, whatever you choose I will be right next to you."

"That's the thing, I don't know what to choose?"

"The Mabel I know, we try her very hardest to make the right decision."

Mabel gave her mate a smile, and peck the blonde omega on the cheek.

"I still need time to think about." She said sighing,

"True. Oh by the way, I got you a matching tie for tonight." Said Pacifica as she guided Mabel upstairs into their bedroom

Mabel stared at her mate,

"Paz, we don't need to be matching."

"With it comes to your mother we do."

Mabel grabbed her mate by the shoulders and smiled.

"Pacifica, my mother adores you, she just dealing with the whole Dipper issue."

"I still want to make a good expression for her."

Mabel chuckled and rolled her eyes, she thought about her choices concerning her job.  
She hoped that the Alpha makes the right decision.

  
"Oh Mabel, did you talk to Bill?" Pacifica asked, while looking at accessories for tonight

  
"I did. I think he'll be okay with my dad, as long as he doesn't ask 'What will you if you have a omega son.'"

  
"I hope Bill is ready, your dad is kinda scary."

"Oh trust me, I know."

* * *

  
Natalie finished setting the table for dinner. The last part of he meal was in the oven, everything else was already cooked. Her husband Nate was in his office finishing up some papers from his job. The omega mother walked to the office, to talk to her husband about tonight. She knocked on the door, Nate looked up from his papers.

"Yes." He said with a slight glare

"I just want to talk to you about tonight, Dipper and his mate Bill is coming along with Mabel and Pacifica. Please be nice to them."

"Is that all?" 

"Yes, I'll call you once they get here." 

With that being said Natalie left, but she still feared that her husband will disturb the peaceful dinner with his crude behavior. She sighed, hopefully the surprise will not be ruined.

An hour later,

Mabel and Dipper and their mates arrived, they all sat in the dining room eating dinner. It was complete silence until Natalie interrupted.

"Pacifica have you chosen perfect chairs for the living room yet?" she asked with a smile

"Well I have a couple of options, but I wanna to go over with Mabel before I make I finally decision."

"Oh Mabel will only like the chairs that sparkle or have a glitter on it." Natalie said with a laughed

"In fact when Mabel was about 5, she poured glitter all over the living room chairs.  And she said "Look mommy, Sparkle chairs!" I was so angry at her." Natalie laughed,

Pacifica, Bill, and Dipper laughed, Mabel was beet red with embarrassment.

"Oh Mabel, I still love you even if our children has a glitter obsession." Pacifica said with a chuckle

"I found it hilarious!" said Bill roaring with laughter

"Oh Mabel isn't the only one who destroyed chairs. Did Ford tell you the story of the Starlight chair?"

"No."

"Mom please don't." Dipper whined

"Well from what I heard, Ford had just taught Dipper about constellations, and he said if you see a star it will always be apart of a constellation. So Stan had a favorite tan chair in the living room, and the chair had holes that look like stars at times. D-Dipper grabbed a silver sharpie and connect all the holes!"

Bill, Mabel, and Pacifica dead of laughter, while Dipper put his head in his hands, completely embarrass.

"Oooo Stan was furious, once Ford found out he laughed so hard." Natalie said laughing

"I was 6!" Dipper whined

"Oh it's okay Pinetree, I bet you were a pro at connecting the dots. Oh I hope our first kid is a star connector!" Bill said with laughter

Once again the room filled with laughter,

"Bill if you say another more pun, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." said Dipper glaring,

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, no more puns." said Bill quickly retreating from the getting punishment.

the rest of the room slightly laughed, at Bill trying to get on Dipper's good side.

"Natalie, please take our son and Mrs. Pacifica to the back porch. I need to talk to Bill and Mabel." He said coldly

"Of course."

Dipper and Pacifica left the room, Natalie looked at her husband with concerned look, before leaving the young Alphas with her cold husband.

* * *

 Bill has never been nervous before, but right now he was so nervous, he felt his bones shaking with absolute fear. He can't be nervous not of Dipper's father, if he wants the father to approve taking their relationship to the next level.

"Mr. Cipher." Said Mr. Pines gruffly 

"Yes Sir."

"Tell me, what is the Alpha main purpose for a home?"

"To bring in the main income, and also raise the Alphas of the family."

"Correct. Mabel, does the omega work?"

"O-Only if the Alpha allows it, but originally no the omega does not work."

"Correct again. Now you two both are mated. You as Alphas need to know what to do when you start having a family. Now Bill you want to marry my son.”

”Correct.”

” Dipper is just like ever other male omega. What’s make him so special?”

Bill felt angry seeped through his body, Mabel eyes even flashed red for hot minute.

”Actually Mason isn’t like the male omegas, he’s actually below normal male omegas.”

**_SLAM_ **

**“HOW DARE YOU!!!”**

Mr. Pines was interrupted by a very angry Bill,

”You don’t know Dipper, you sent him away when he was 4. Dipper is smart, adorable, sure some people call him a nerd, but I found it him being a nerd incredibly beautiful, and like you I made the mistake of letting him go, but I won’t make that mistake ever again. I love Dipper Pines, the he smiles, his laugh, the way he’s eyes sparkle when he sees a new book, and his personality. If I didn’t love him then I wouldn’t be sitting here looking at your **OLD ASS!!** ”

 Dipper, Pacifica, and Natalie already ran back into the room, they heard everything.

Mr. Pines smiled, an kind loving smile.

”Wise choice. So are you going to ask him.”

 Bill walked to the brunette, he knelt down on one knee, and pulled out an expensive ring.

”Mason Dipper Pines, I love you to the moon and back, will you marry me?”

The room grew silent, waiting for the omega’s response.

Dipper’s tears began to slip out of his eyes, he nodded.

”Yes, yes, yes. A hundred times yes, I will marry you.” Dipper cried 

Bill smiled, placed the ring on Dipper’s ring finger, he kissed Dipper.

”Oh my baby boy is getting married!” Natalie cried hugging Dipper and Bill tightly,

Pacifica nudge Mabel,

”Mabel do you want to..”

”Nah, my boss will just have to find someone to take to New York. I’m going to stay right here.”

Pacifica kissed Mabel’s cheek, she pulled back with a back with a smile. 

“That’s the Mabel I know.”

* * *

 


	12. For the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding preparation starts and Dipper sees an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be short

Dipper takes his mother and Pacifica dress shopping. He needed a dress for himself, a maid of honor, and a dress for his bridesmaids which was Wendy and an old friend Cattie from Paranormal club. The omegas looked for wedding dresses the would be perfect for Dipper. 

"How about this one?" his mother asked,

"Too frilly."

"How about this one?" Pacifica asked holding a different dress,

"Nah, too many sparkles."

"Jesus, why don't we go on Say Yes To The Dress TV show for your wedding." Said Cattie rolling her eyes.

Dipper chuckled, he just wanted everything to be perfect. The omega kept searching through the dresses looking for the right gown.

"Mason is that you?" said a lady voice

The omega recognized the voice...it was Helen. As in the woman who basically abused him when he was pregnant.

He turned around trying to be pleasant, he saw Helen holding a baby boy on her hip, and what looked like her sister and mother standing next to her.

"Hello Helen." He said

"Hello Dipper, how are you?" she said with a slight smirk

"I'm good I'm actually getting married soon."

"Oh congratulations! I'm getting married too." Said the sister smiling, Dipper can tell that the sister was kind versus Helen.

"Haley! We do not talk to male omega, especially him." said the mother pointing at the omega.

Natalie growled, Dipper had forgot that he was here with other people.

"I suggest, you leave my son alone before I lose my patient." said Natalie with a scowl on her face.

"Humph! Fine come along girls." said the mother turning away walking from the group, Helen followed, Haley stayed.

"I'm very sorry, and I wish you the best wishes on your wedding Dipper." said Haley 

"You too Haley."

Haley ran after her mother and her sister.

"Jeez, what's the other sister's problem?" asked Cattie

"I don't know, bet her mother better watch her mouth!" Natalie spat

"Come on guys let finishing looking for a dress for Dipper. Let's not make their words ruined the day." Said Pacifica

They all nodded, and went back looking at dresses. 

Pacifica finally found the perfect dress, it was simple A–line dress with lace sleeves and lace flowers covering the tulle skirt, and the headpiece was gold with diamond covered petals. It was beautiful, and Dipper loved it. The bridesmaids and the maid of honor dresses were pretty too. Even Haley saw the wedding dress an heart, before her mother called her to try on more dress. Dipper looked at the dress in the mirror one last time before taking it and buying it.

* * *

 

"Bill I'm home."

Dipper walked in the Cipher mansion, it was almost 11pm, the omega searched for his soon to be husband. He found the Alpha asleep on the bed. Dipper undressed and climbed into the bed with him, cuddling into the golden man's warm chest.

This marriage will be absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again it's so short, but more fun will be happening in the upcoming chapters.  
> Dress: https://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/product/maggie-sottero-simple-a-line-wedding-dress-breexs Hairpiece: https://www.laceandfavour.com/wedding-hair-accessories/wedding-headbands/arianna-celeste-pearl-and-crystal-branches-headband-ar565  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves


	13. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!! Get ready for some hard core fluff.

The wedding day was finally here, Dipper was pacing in his dressing room, he was nervous. A knock was heard at the door, and walks in his bridesmaids and his mother. 

"Hey dipper why aren't you dressed yet?" Asked Cattie 

"Sorry it's just...I-I'm just super nervous."

"Oh Dipper it's okay to be nervous. It is your wedding day after all." Said his mother

Dipper smiled

"Can you guys hope me get ready?"

"Of course." Said Pacifica 

"That's what bridesmaids do after all." Said Cattie

Hopefully Bill was doing better.

* * *

  
  
Bill went through the list in his head again.  
"Shooting Star, do you have..."

"The ring, yes for the hundredth time." Said Mabel rolling his eyes

"I had never seen you like this before Cipher." Said Tad Strange

"I just want everything perfect for Dipper."

"I know you want to make everything perfect son, but you don't need to do that. All you need to do is be the best husband to Dipper." Said Mr. Pines

"Your right, thank you Mr. Pines."

"Please call me Nate."

A knock was heard on the door,  
The wedding planner appeared, saying that everyone was ready.  
Bill straighten himself up, a took a big breath in and out. He was ready to give the love and support that Dipper deserves.  
While Groom and his Groom mens, were walking to the pavilion. Tad nudged Bill on the shoulder.

"Your family isn't here. It's just your Aunt,Uncle, and your cousins."

"I figured."

Bill parents hasn't been talking to him since they left him at home when he was 16. He also had a sister named Brittany, and they don't get along with one another.  
He wasn't going to let he past ruin this perfect day.

The groom and his groom mens arrived at the alter, 

then the orchestra and a singer that was hired by Bill begun to sing.

Natalie came out first walking down so graceful,

 _'The day we met,_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_  
_Beats fast  
Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall'_

  
Cattie and Pacifica came out next, holding the a yellow bouquet,

  
  
_'All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, One step closer'_

  
The flower girl who was an old friend's daughter walked down the isle throwing yellow and blue petals,

The congregation stood when the ushers opened the curtains to reveal Dipper and his father.

The walked down the isle arm in arm.

_  
'I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I will love you for a thousand years, I love for a thousand years, I love for a thousand more...'_

When the father and son arrived at the altar, Nate gave his son to Bill. Bill took off the vile that was covering Dipper's face, the omega's face was beautiful.

"Dearly beloved we gathered today to celebrate the wedding of Mason/Dipper Alexandra Pines and William Bill Cipher. I'm not going to say anything except that the groom and the bride has prepared their own vows."

"Dipper, when we met you were a boy living in my house, but when I lost you, I fell in love with the omega who was obsessed with books, mystical creatures, doe brown eyes, and chestnut curls. The love I have for you has no words. I promise on my life that I will always love you, through our lives together. I love you Dipper Pines to the end of the world."

Dipper felt like crying at Bill's sweet vow.

"Bill, I was in darkness ever since I was a teenager. When I met you, you guided me to the light you had. I ran away the light, and became miserable again, but you guided to your light again and I felt like I belong with you. I love forever and more."

They exchanged rings.

"I have nothing to say, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your bride."

Bill spun Dipper around, and dipped him, and  he kissed the omega's lips. The congregation applauded and roared with excitement.

After the ceremony, 

Bill was currently cutting the wedding cake with his new husband. Dipper giggled, when the Alpha put frosting on his nose.  The omega was on the dance floor with his sister, while Bill was sitting down at their table. Bill's Uncle Wilfred sat down next to him.

"You chose a lucky bride, Bill."

"I sure did Uncle Fred."

Silence 

"I tried talking to your father."

Bill let a low growl,

"My parents nor my sister are welcome here."

"But they're your family."

"They stopped being my family when they left me!" Bill spat

"William."

"Bill?"

Dipper stood at the table with a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked 

"Yes everything is fine Mr. Dipper, we were just talking. Now if you excuse me I need to try this cake." Said Fred walking away from the couple's table.

Dipper sat down next to Bill, he placed a hand on the Alpha's forearm.

"What was that about?"

"I-I'll tell you later, in the mean time. Hey y'all who's ready for the garter removal!"

The all the guests gathered around the table. Dipper turned around to face Bill with a smirk. The blonde pulled out the omega's right leg, just below Dipper's thigh was a sapphire jewel lace wedding garter.

"You can't use your hands Alpha." He said smug

"Really then I guess I have to use my other source."

Dipper blushed hard, when Bill's lips kissed just above the garter, the Alpha's teeth bushes against Dipper's skin. Once the garter was the guess roared, Bill winked at the brunette before pumping his arm up in victory.

An hour later,

Everyone had gathered outside to bid the couple farewell to their honeymoon. The doors to the venue opened, the guest threw petals at the couple while they ran to their limo. Once the limousine drove away, Dipper and Bill was having a small makeout session. Dipper pulled away panting.

"Wait where are we going?"

"Paris, France."

"I love you so much."

"Oh on this trip you going to scream my name."

The omega smirked, he was in one kinky honeymoon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, next chapter will be kinda kinky, but hey they're married. Next chapter coming out soon..  
> Loves


	14. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smut and some fluff in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update

Dipper woke up next to his new husband, he nuzzled the Alpha’s neck and started kissing it. Bill yawned, he rolled over to other side. Dipper smirked, oh so he wants to play this game.

The omega got up and went to his suitcase he pulled out a special box with a red bow; Dipper ran to bathroom with smile. Bill wouldn’t be able to resist him. 

Bill rolled over to cuddle Dipper, but he wasn’t there. Bill sat up, where was the omega?

A whistle was heard,

Bill turned to see Dipper leaning on bathroom wall. Wearing a blue and gold lace corset. Bill’s jaw dropped, Dipper walked over to the bed swaying his hips. 

“Didn’t you order a stripper Alpha?” Said Dipper smug as he straddle Bill's hips.

Dipper started to grind on the Alpha, Bill groaned. He just want to flip Dipper over and just be over with it, but he wanted this to be special with this. He flipped the omega around to where the blonde was on top.

Bill spread his legs open, he took off the lace panties with his teeth, he put two fingers in Dipper’s hole. Dipper moaned, he started to grind on Bill’s fingers.

”Such a slut, I wonder how long you can hold out?” Bill tutted 

Bill grabbed a toy from his suitcase, and inserted into Dipper, the omega saw it was a butt plug. Bill pushed into his G-spot. Dipper glared at Bill.

”You bastard!” Dipper hissed,

”Guilty as charged my sweet, now get dressed. We have a beautiful day ahead of us.” Said Bill as he got up to get dressed in the bathroom.

Dipper started to pout for a minute, before getting dressed. He wore a short sleeved blue jean dress with black flats. Bill stepped out the bathroom wearing a rolled up sleeved white dress shirt with jeans.

"You ready? The car is waiting for us."

"I'm ready. Where are we going first?" Dipper asked hugging Bill's back.

"We are going to take a tour of The Louvre, grab something for lunch, then the Eiffel Tower, and we're done."

"That's sounds beautiful, Bill." 

The omega let go of the Alpha, the blonde held out his arm.

"Shall we leave my love?"

"We shall."

The couple walked downstairs to the lobby. A limousine was waiting for them, both of got in. Dipper grabbed a water from the cooler, he was about to ask the Alpha if he wanted a drink as well, but the omega stopped when he saw Bill face filled with anger.

"Bill, what's wrong?" he asked gently 

"Nothing my love, erm it's just some work things." Bill lied smoothly

Dipper wasn't buying it, he placed a hand on Bill's cheek.

"Bill, we're married please don't hide anything from me."

Bill sighed, "Pyronica got a call from my parents and my sister saying they're coming down for a visit."

"Oh. Well that's good right."

"No it's not, I been trying to reach them for years! Yet, the day I get a husband they want to see me! What kind of parent does that to their child!"

Bill breath in deeply after his short rant, Dipper wanted more about the relationship with Bill and his family.

"Why did your parents lost in touch with you? Did you run away or something."

"No, they run away from me. Ever since I was a child my parents wasn't always the nicest to me, my sister is the same way. My father and my sister was worst than my mother, my father put me to work in his business when I was 10, my mother yelled at me until I had no tears left to learn about college courses when I was 9, and my sister just treated me like crap. I was growing up with no love in my family, but then a month after I turned 13, they just left. For years I tired to search for them or tired to get in touch with them, but they just wouldn't want to talk to me. Finally I just gave up, my uncle tired to reason with my parents but they didn't listen. In my parents' eyes I was a failure."

"You're not a failure. You built a wealthy company, you're a millionaire, you're sweet, smart and just amazing, if your family can't see that then their lost."

Bill smiled, "How did I gain an amazing omega like you." He said before kissing Dipper's lips with his own. The omega tried to deepen the kiss, but Bill pulled away. Dipper whined.

Bill chuckled "Soon my love, soon."

Dipper huffed and turned his back to Bill, the Alpha laughed.

They arrived at the Louvre, they admired all the pretty artwork. Bill had to use the bathroom so went with him to browse the gift shop near the restrooms. Dipper felt tugged on his dress. He looked down see a small girl who looked about 4 or 3.

"You're pwetty." She said with a smile,

"And I hope your children are pwetty, just like you." 

Dipper slightly blushed, he knelt down to the girl's height.

"Thank you, I hope so too!" He smiled.

"Alice." A woman voice called 

The girl run off to follow the voice. Dipper stood back up and went back to browsing. Bill came back, he wrapped his arms around the omega’s soft hips.

”Did I miss anything?” 

“Other than a girl calling me beautiful, not much.”

Bill pulled away with a slightly growl on his face. Dipper panicked 

”T-the girl was only 3 or 4 so she probably doesn’t know her dynamic yet. As she said was the I was pretty and she hoped that I have kids just as beautiful as I was. That’s all she said.”

Bill breathed in, trying to calm his alpha instincts.

”Well at least the girl and I have something in common.” He smiled, Dipper smiled back. 

Lunch wasn’t perfect either,

unfortunately some college dudes were catcalling Dipper in front of Bill.

The brunette thought his Alpha would get into a fight, but instead the alpha tried to kept his cool.

After Bill payed the bill, a dude said

“You got one fine ass omega. I bet it would look even better with no clothes on it.” That set Bill off.

The blonde pulled Dipper into a possessive dominance kiss that made Dipper dizzy, the Alpha pulled away, he smirked at the boys who was eyeing his omega. All the boys mouths dropped to the ground.

Dipper made a loud whine, Bill looked at the boy’s face for a minute before he bridal styled carried him to the car.

All during the car ride back was torture, Dipper had go into pseudo-heat, and Bill wasn’t helping. The blonde had laid the omega’s head in his lap, he would touched his forehead trying to get the omega to relax.

”Shh, Pinetree we’re almost at the hotel.”

Dipper just whined, he wanted Bill to touch him. 

 The driver wasn’t helpful either, the man decided to go through the backroads to avoid traffic, but the roads were super bumpy. Which made the plug that was in Dipper rub against his gland. He moaned and whined wanting pleasure and the pain to go away.

* * *

 

Dipper was tossed on the bed at the hotel,

"Please~!" He begged his alpha

Bill crawled on the bed, towering the whining omega. His hand snaked under the brunette's dress, palming the soft hard-on in wet underwear. Dipper panted, buckling his hips into the hand. Bill smelled the sweet slick slowly dropping out of the omega. The dress was off, and the alpha kissed the omega's sweet full lips. Bill pulled away from the omega, hands fiddled with pink nubs on the pale naked chest of the omega. Lips touched the soft curvy jawline, the snowy neck, and chest. The blonde licked the area above Dipper's crotch.

"Please, sto-ah-op teasing me." Dipper moaned,

"You're almost there lovely."

Teeth pulled the lace panties off, Bill threw the article of clothing across the room. Dipper's arousal bobbled free, the alpha sat up undressing himself. Bill spread Dipper's legs, where he could see the lose wet hole of his mate. The blonde pulled the plug out of the hole, seeing how the omega was quite lose. After the plug was out, a stream of slick flowed out. Bill lapped up the sweet liquid, Dipper was so close to losing it.

"P-ah-please! Alpha do something!"

Bill rub his cock on the warm entrance,

"Dipper, are you sure you want this?" he asked, knowing that last time someone took advantage of Dipper's weakened state, it didn't end so well.

"I need this~."

The alpha pushed inside the omega's velvety walls, Bill waited for Dipper to adjust to his size. He thrusted very slow, but Dipper didn't like that.

"P-pah-please Master faster."

Bill speed things up...a lot. Dipper was seeing stars with every rough thrusts, but he wanted more.

"AHHH FASTER, PENTRATED ME, MAKE ME YOURS!!!"

The Alpha went faster and even more rough on the omega. He even started pumping the cockette sitting on the brunette's stomach. The room was filled with the smell of arousal, screams, and sounds of skin slapping on skin. Dipper felt the knot of the Alpha in his hole. He wanted that knot inside of him, he need that beautiful knot.

"KNOT ME MASTER!! PLEASE!! MAKE MY STOMACH FULL OF YOUR CUM!!"

"With pleasure my beauty."

Bill thrusted harder, and let his knot coat the walls of the omega. That was enough to set the omega off

"BILL!!" he cried, cuming on the Alpha's hand. Dipper flopped down on the bed, he was exhausted. Bill lapped the cum on his hand. He laid beside his husband. Dipper turned over to cuddle Bill in his chest. 

"Was it worth love?" Bill asked rubbing omega's back

"Everything I do with you is worth it."

Dipper yawned,

"Sleep my omega."

"I love you." said Dipper as he nodded off

"I love you too."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah most of the chapters are already pre-write some what.  
> But yeah still planning...  
> Anyway,  
> Next chapter should be out soon!  
> Buy Gold~  
> Omega_girl21


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple leaves their honeymoon, and they come back home to some Cipher family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yewo :-3  
> New chappy peoples!

Dipper slept during the plane ride back home, Bill watched him sleep. They have been up late doing things, mainly sex. Bill wasn't complaining though he had fun with the omega. He thought about the omega possible ending up pregnant in the upcoming weeks since they didn't use protection. On top of that his parents were wanting to see him. Why now though! They haven’t said a word to him for over 8-9 years. 

The Alpha was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t see his husband waking up.

”Bill?”

Bill looked at the omega who staring at the Alpha with concern. He laid his head on the Bill’s shoulder.

”Are you okay?” He asked 

“I’m fine love, I was just thinking about some things concerning us.”

The omega nuzzled closer to his Alpha, he beamed.

”We didn’t use protection for our night activities, I was wondering if you...”

”I want to have kids, I’ve been thinking about me getting pregnant again for awhile, and if I can have your kids after all we had to deal with. I will welcome it with open arms, because I love you and I want to spread that love that you and I share with others.”

The blonde Alpha smiled, he nuzzled his mate’s neck. The brunette purred and embraced the warm gesture.

”You are so special to me. I don’t deserve you.”

Once the couple got back to the mansion, they were surprised when all the servants welcome Bill and Dipper back.

“How was the honeymoon?” Key asked 

“Amazing, but I’m still have some jet lag.”

“Go ahead and rest Pinetree, I’ll wake you up before dinner.”

Dipper walked away to the bedroom to rest a bit more, while Bill started to catch up on some things for work, but he was interrupted by Pyronica saying his parents were here. The Alpha made a low growl, he ordered Pyronica to make sure Dipper stays in the bedroom. Bill walked to the living room where he greeted his father and mother.

”Mother, Father, what do you want?”

”William darling, it’s been far too long. We just wanted to catch up with you.” His mother said beaming,

”Fine we can have tea, but that’s it. I’m very busy.”

“We won’t take up too much of your time.” Said his mother

Tea was served, Bill’s mother Nicole was talking about a party she just went to a couple weeks ago. It was peaceful until Willson his father interrupted that peace.

”William I heard you have a mate now.” Said Willson

”Yes I do.”

“We haven’t met the dear yet, when can we met?”

”He’s asleep right now, so maybe later.”

”I hope you choose the right mate this time, not like that other girl you liked, but I’m glad your over her.” Said Willson

”Father, for your information you and mother made her ran off! So that is why I didn’t want to introduce my husband to you!”

”Husband?! William you married him before we met him! I thought we raise you better than this!”

”Mother, you didn’t raise me! I raised by my uncle, because you two left me!” Bill growled

”We left to help you grow up, now look at you you’re a wealthy and powerful man.”

”YOU NEVER HELPED ME!!! IF ANYTHING YOU JUST IGNORE ME!!”

” **You will not speak to me or your mother that way!”**

“Why can’t you be more like your sister!” Cried Nicole 

“You actually raised her, you didn’t do that with me!”

“William that’s not true...”

**“STOP CALLING ME WILLIAM, MY NAME IS BILL!!! YOUR WILLIAM DIED WHEN YOU LEFT!!”**

A servant interrupted saying that dinner was served.

”Father and Mother leave, I have other things I need to do.”

”Fine we’ll leave but we’ll be back in 2 weeks to met this husband of yours.” Said Nicole disgusted

His parents left, Bill was still pissed. He punched a wall trying to calm himself down, before Dipper saw him. The alpha opened the door to his bedroom and saw his omega up in the bed looking outside through their window. Bill crawled on the bed sitting behind the omega. 

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it.”

Bill sighed, he licked the omega’s neck to calm his omega down. Dipper melted in the Alpha’s warmth.

“I’m sorry you had to endure that, my parents are just so frustrating.”

“I understand. I just keep thinking that your parents won’t like me.”

“Dipper look at me.”

Dipper looked at his alpha’s face, the omega’s face was held by Bill’s strong warm hands.

“Don’t listen to what they say about you, I love and will always love you with or without their consent. Don’t believe the lies they say to you.”

Dipper nuzzled Bill’s hand with his cheek, he was right, Bill would always love him no matter what.

“Can we cuddled for a bit. I want us to stay like this.”

Bill nodded, he laid down on the bed. Dipper laid down next to him, cuddled into the warm chest.

He felt safe, Bill’s parents words couldn’t harm, as long as he was under Bill’s protection.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short!  
> But hey better than nothing right!  
> Next chapter coming soon!


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been sick for 2 weeks, and Pacifica is acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter whoo!

Dipper threw up again in the bathroom. It started to worry Bill, the omega had a terrible headache which caused him to be super moody. The omega flopped on the bed, his Alpha cuddled him hoping to soothe his odd sickness.

On the other side of town,

Mabel was humming while she worked on her lastest project, her new boss made her head of the design section at her job. Pacifica walked in,

“Um Mabel”

”Hm, Hey Paz, what’s up?”

“Can you ask Bill if Dipper can come over for a while.”

“Of course might I ask why though?”

“I just need to talk to him about something that only omegas can talk about.” She walked off

Mabel been worried about her for the last 2 weeks, she was sick and highly moody. Come to think of it according to what Bill says Dipper been having the same problems. Is all the omegas catching a flu or some sickness. 

An hour later,

Dipper and Bill arrived,

Dipper asked the Alphas to go out to a mall, so the omega’s can have some privacy. The Alphas left, they went to an cafè that Mabel knew. They were waiting for their orders to arrive.

“So do you know what our omegas talking about?” Bill asked

“No I don’t, I hope nothing bad has happened to them to make act like this. How’s Dipper after the whole parent meeting?”

“Other than this unknown sickness, he’s been quiet about the whole situation, I’m just hoping that I won’t have to kill my parents in front of my mate.”

“Hahaha try not to kill your folks Cipher.”

“Humph, I’ll try.”

* * *

 

Dipper and Pacifica were laying on the bathroom floor, both omega’s minds were buzzing with thoughts.

“How are we supposed to tell them this? How did this happen to both of us?” Asked Dipper frantic 

“I don’t know! Please stop asking me questions, you’re stressing me out even more.”

“Sorry. I’m start to ask a lot of questions when I’m stressed.”

Silence

“We have to deal our Alpha’s heat.”

“Argh, you’re right, well I should get a running head start...”

Dipper froze, the Alphas were back. Once they come to the stairs it’s all over.

Pacifica eyes widen, she told Dipper to run to the guest bedroom,locked and blocked off the door.

Dipper run off, he did what Pacifica told him to do. He heard two growls, he panicked he tried to unlock the window attempt to get away from his Alpha. The door opened, and Bill stood with Alpha pheromones surrounding him, and pupils blown wide.

**“OMEGA!!”**

Dipper squeaked, his alpha grabbed his hips and threw him on the bed. Dipper’s clothes were torn apart from his body, Bill sucked on his nipples, Dipper threw his head back. Bill purred as soon as he saw Dipper’s stomach, he rubbed the flesh. Dipper thought about what a teacher told him about Alpha heats. Alpha have heats when their mate is pregnant, they advise the omegas not to runaway, because the alpha would stop at nothing until they have mated their mate. Dipper snapped out of his thoughts when Bill take off his pants. 

“Bill No!”

Bill stared at him, with confusion. He licked Dipper’s neck apologetically, the blonde pushed a finger in the omega’s hole.

“You’re a bastard!” Dipper panted

The Alpha chuckled he put two more fingers in, soon four fingers were curling inside Dipper’s hole. Bill pulled out and put his rocked hard cock inside only the head.

“What do you me to do omega?” He said darkly 

The omega whined. Dipper’s slick was wetting the bed.

Bill pushed his whole cock inside, and started thrusting roughly. 

“A-AH AH!! BILL PLEASE!”

The Alpha flipped Dipper over and pounded him in the bed, Dipper saw stars he was so close to cumming.

“What. Am I. To. You?” Said Bill thrusting even harder at every word.

“ **AH AH ALPHA!!”** Dipper screamed coming undone, Bill bite into the mating mark on his neck.

Bill came soon after, emptying himself inside of Dipper. Both of them collapsed after the rough sex session.

* * *

 

Pacifica woke up besides Mabel, she quietly crept out of bed. Cum started spilling out of her, she ignored it. She went to check on Dipper, knowing both of them need to recover after their Alpha’s attack. Dipper was awake, he told that they can regroup at Bill’s.

They left,

Both of them showered and got dressed, the omegas were eating breakfast downstairs in the dining room.

Pyronica walked in asking Dipper where Bill and him go for them to be gone a whole day in a half.

“I asked Dipper to come to do a pregnancy test with me, because a friend of mine said she had the same sickness Dipper and I had when she was pregnant. We took the test both found we were both pregnant, and then our Alphas fell into heat.” Said Pacifica

“So, they don’t know yet?” 

“No, they’re going to found out.” Said Dipper

“Do they know that you guys left?”

“No. Do you mind if we go to the store before we stop back at Pacifica's.”

"I'll tell the driver, but might I ask why."

Dipper and Pacifica looked at one another and smiled.

"We just want to get something for our alphas." Said Dipper 

* * *

 

Mabel woke up feeling awful.

“God, my head!” she yelled holding her throbbing head

Mabel got up, she looked for her mate. Instead she found Bill.

“Have you seen Dipper?” Bill said rubbing his back

"No, I haven't. It seems like Paz and Dip went out without us."

"Do you have an aspirin? My head and back is killing me."

"I think Paz put the bottle in the kitchen. Come on."

The brunette Alpha gave the blonde his aspirin and two glasses of water. They sat there for good 5 minutes waiting for their mates to come back. Then the front door opened, and heard giggles of two omegas.

"Hey, we're back!" Pacifica shouted

The alphas ran to meet their mate.

"Where did you guys go?" Bill asked hugging Dipper

The omegas looked at each other.

"You guys don't remember what happen?" Asked Pacifica, the alphas shook their heads.

"Did something bad happen?" Mabel asked,

"We'll tell you in a minute, we went to the store and got something for you two." Said Dipper smiling

They Alphas perked up,Dipper and Pacifica handed a white box to their Alphas.

"What is it?" Asked Mabel as she opened it

"See for yourself." Said Pacifica smiling,

The Alphas opened their "gifts", Mabel held up a glittering headband that was small for a baby, while Bill held a light green teething ring.

"Umm." Bill looked at his mate with confusion. Dipper giggled,

Mabel started connecting the dots. The Alpha gasped, she looked at her mate.

"Is it true?"

"We both took the test."

Bill finally put the pieces together, he gasped. He got up, and picked Dipper up and spun him around. Mabel hugged Pacifica in pure happiness.

"Biill put me down."  
The blonde put Dipper down.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents and uncles!" Said Bill excited, 

"Are you mad?"

"Hell no! I'm blessed my husband is pregnant with my pup! I could never be mad about that!"

"OHMYGOSH! I going to be a mom! Wait...if you guys are pregnant then that would mean...our heats came last night didn't they."

Pacifica and Dipper nodded guilty, Mabel and Bill groaned.

"Was it bad?" Bill asked checking his mate for any scars of his crazy heat.

"No, it wasn't bad. Pacifica and I thought each of you or one of you was going to break the bed." Said Dipper rubbing the back of his neck

Both Alphas apologized to their mates, but they were still so excited about pups being added to the family.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are coming...but wait what about Bill’s parents? You will see them soon.  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Buy Gold and Loves


	17. Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple goes to the doctor and finds out a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo  
> Chappy here!

Bill insisted that Dipper goes to the doctor to see if everything was okay with his womb. 

The nurse called his name, the couple walked into the small room. The omega took off his shirt while the nurse use the ultrasound machine to see the unborn child in Dipper's stomach.

 The nurse put the gel on Dipper's stomach. She will looked at the monitor first to see if everything is okay. Before she showed the baby to the couple. She was looking confused. Dipper noticed her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked 

"Yes, I just have to get the doctor. I'll be right back." She left, Dipper began to panic. Bill smelled his anxiety, he nuzzled the omega's neck. Hoping to calm the brunette down. 

The nurse come back with a female beta doctor. The two of them spoke in hushed tones. Finally the doctor spoke to the couple.

"Hello I'm Dr. Linda, a specialist in Beta/Omega pregnancies. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Okay?"

"O-okay." Said Dipper biting his bottom lip.

"Are you an omega or beta?"

"Omega."

"Okay, are you a twin?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Is everything alright?" Bill asked getting anxious

"Oh yes, my nurse just found out you were pregnant with twins, and she thought you were an Beta." She laughed,

"Wait what?! He's pregnant with twins?!" Shouted Bill, Dipper was just shocked.

"Yes your omega is pregnant with twins. Milly turn the monitor around so they can see."

The nurse turned the monitor around to the couple and sure enough, two fetuses appeared on the screen. 

Complete shock.

"Are they healthy?" Asked the Alpha 

"Yes both the mother and the babies are healthy."

Dipper was overjoyed, he was going to be a mother to twins. He had to tell his mother and Mabel once he got back home. The nurse helped Dipper clean off the gel on his stomach. Dr. Linda asked if they could come into her office to talk about the pregnancy in the upcoming months.

The couple went to her office, and sat down in the chairs.

"Studies had said if an omega male or female is a twin, then there is a 59 percent chance that the omega will conceive twins. Now with that being said we have to be very careful with this new discovery. Considering that the mother is a male omega. So my suggestion is we have appointments every week, you find a midwife, and possibly have a private doctor if you want to give birth at home. It's up to you as the parents of the future children."

"I-I do the appointments every week. I just want them to be healthy." Said Dipper

"Alright, how about next week, same time?” 

“I have a meeting but he will be able to come with his mother or sister-in law.” Said Bill 

“Alright. See you next week!”

* * *

 

Pacifica on the other hand, was only having one child.

She was currently at her parents’ house having lunch with her mother. 

“I asked you to come have lunch with me because I want to fix my relationship with you.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“Thank you my daughter. How’s the pregnancy?” 

“Good. Just this morning sickness is driving me nuts.”

Mrs. Northwest laughed. 

“Well at least you don’t have cravings yet? When I was pregnant with you, your father forgot to get me some cheese crackers. Boy, I had a fit! I was so mad at him, I even started throwing soft things at him. Your father was so scared that he stayed at his parents’ house until my mother calmed me down.” 

“Well, that hasn’t happened to me yet.” 

“Well it’s in the genes. It might skip you.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So have Dipper met Bill’s parents yet?” 

“No.” 

“When will he meet them?” 

“Bill hopes that they never meet, but maybe he’ll meet the parents next week. That’s if Bill allows it.” 

“Oh, okay.”

* * *

 

Mrs. Cipher was frustrated, her baby boy was married without her consent, and a boy on top of that! Nicole was sitting in the living room, in her favorite chair thinking about Bill. Why can’t Bill be perfect, why was he such a failure! Doesn’t she raised him to the most perfect man ever. 

“Mother?” 

The mother looked up and saw her perfect daughter Nora, was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Nora, walking towards her mother

Nicole sighed,

"I'm just upset at your brother. His married, if your father hasn't told you that."

"He did say that. Why do even bother with my older brother, mother. Can't you just forget about him."

"Well I don't do want to do that! He's still my son."

"If you say so, have you met this "new husband" yet?"

"No, I haven't. Bill had the nerve to accuse me of scaring off Rachel he's last girlfriend. He said that me and your father will never meet the boy he married."

"Well, if you want the next time you and father go see Bill. I could try to find this mystery husband."

Nicole smiled, "How did I end up with a perfect daughter like you."

"Well you and father gets all the credit for raising."

Nicole smiled, at least one of her children wasn’t a complete failure. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait till Dipper meets Nora...it’s not going to be pretty!  
> Bill and Dipper are having twins woooo! Comment any name suggestions!  
> Exams are a pain(-_-) but spring break is coming soon!  
> Next chapter will be soon...hopefully   
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy gold!  
> Omega_girl21


	18. The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the perfect daughter of the Cipher family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TIGGER FOR APPEARANCE SHAMING

If you say Bill Cipher was scared that would be an understatement, he was terrified. No male omega has ever been pregnant with twins. Dipper was excited to have twins, Bill was happy too, but this could be deadly for the mother and the unborn babies.

Bill thought about the pros and cons of having twins, while he was doing paperwork.

“Bill?”

Dipper was staring at him with concern.

“You okay?”

“I’m just so excited about the pups, but I’m also terrified at the same time.”

“I know how you feel, I mean I have to push two babies out, but the doctor did said they’re perfectly healthy. If me and the pups can maintain that then we’ll be fine.”

Bill believed his words, he looked at Dipper’s stomach. It was slightly disoriented, it made the alpha bubble up in pride. He brushed a curl out of the omega’s face.

“I just can’t lose you.”

 Dipper smiled and sat in Bill’s lap, he kissed that sun kissed cheek that he loved.

”You will never lose me.” Dipper caressing the cheek

“That’s true."

Dipper nuzzled Bill's neck.

"Can you believe we’re going have pups running around here soon." 

“Yeah, I couldn’t ask for better omega to be the mother of my children.”

 Dipper kissed Bill, he couldn’t help it, he was in love with him. Nothing could change his mind, 

“Um Sir.” Pyronica interrupted, Bill pulled away in huff. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re parents their back.” 

Bill growled, Dipper nuzzled his face hoping to calm him down. It worked. 

“Hey, don’t let them phase you.” Said Dipper smiling, 

“Make sure you stay in the bedroom, I don’t want them to hurt you.” 

“Okay, I will.”

Bill left Dipper, he went with Py to see his parents. He do not except to see his sister with them. He held his growl in his throat. 

“What do you want?” 

Nora turned around with a grin on her face. 

“Now brother, is that the kind of way you speak to your family. For shame.” 

“W-Bill darling we just want to see your um husband.”  Said Nicole

“I told you, you can’t meet him!” 

“Oh dear, that won’t do brother. Tell you what, I’m going to use the bathroom, and when I come back we will discuss this.”

"Alright fine. Do you know where the bathroom is."

"Fine. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yes I do. Now if you excuse me."

Nora walked into the hallway, she started searching for this mystery husband. She saw Pyronica talking to a boy who bore the mark of the Ciphers. Pyronica walked away from the boy. The boy was about to leave.

"Um excuse me."

Dipper turned around, Nora ran to him. Dipper smiled, not knowing who Nora was.  

“Hi I’m Dipper nice to meet you.”

“I’m Nora, you must be my Bill’s husband. Come to the living room, so I can introduce you to someone.”

Nora grabbed Dipper’s hand, and took him to see Nicole. Bill’s father took Bill for a little hunting trip in the backyard. Nicole was in the living room alone. 

“Mother, I found him!”

“Let me see if he's good enough for my son.”

Dipper froze, Nora’s mother looked a little like Bill, and Nora just called her mom. Which means that Nora is Bill’s sister! Uh oh! 

“I’m sorry, but I had strict orders from my alpha to stay...” Said Dipper as he tried to pull away from Nora’s strong hold. Nicole walked away the omega sizing him up.

“Why are you so pale?” Asked Nicole

“I know he almost looks like a vampire.” Said Nora

The comment stung, Bill always said that he loves skin.

"What's that brown mop on your head?"

"I think that's his hair, it looks disgusting, almost like a brunch of brown spiders is nesting on top of your head."

Dipper started to whimper, the Cipher girls kept shooting bullets at him.

"You're eyebrows look funny."

"You're lips are way to plush, you're nose looks stupid."

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or the fact that Dipper's appearance was being tore down. Dipper fell on knees, and covered his ears, hoping to block the rude comments.

"Is that fat?! Ciphers never married people who are fat!" said Nicole

"I liked that other girl he had before this one. He's probably keeping you because your his property." said Nora

Dipper cried, he let a loud cry. Bill told him that he was the only one he had loved. He lied. The whole house heard the loud cry, Key and Pyronica come running in the living room. Key tried to calm the boy down while Py was trying to get Nicole and Nora out of the house.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Bill shouted, the Alpha heard the cry, but his father tried to keep him away from the house.

"LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME!! HOW COULD YOU!!!" Dipper screamed, he run upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Bill wasn't pissed, he was filled with rage. The smell of brimstone and fire filled the room.

"What. Did. You. Do!"

"Brother, that husband of yours is not Cipher material." Said Nora as she smirked.

"Get. Out."

"Now William, do you think you're..."

 **"GET THE HELL OUT!!!** YOU DISRESPECTED MY HUSBAND WHILE HIS PREGNANT!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE  **BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!!"**

Teeth escorted them out, Bill calmed down after a few minutes. He went to go checked up on Dipper. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." the omega replied, followed by a couple of sniffles. Bill opened the door, he saw a nest on top of their bed, and a blanket ball on top of the nest. Bill crawled on the bed to the nest, careful not to mess it up. The blonde cuddled the ball. 

“Hey Pinetree can you come out please.” 

Dipper popped out of his blanket ball. 

“D-do you think I’m ugly?” Dipper asked pouted, Bill snaked his under the blanket to rub Dipper’s baby bump.

“Of course not! Don’t listen to what my parents and sister say about you.” 

“I am getting fat though.” 

“You’re pregnant, you’re growing two little babies inside of you. Besides I will always love you.” 

“I guess you’re right.”

 Dipper cuddled against Bill while, the alpha was still rubbing the bump.

 _p_ ’ _t nvpun av thrl aolt whf mvy obyapun tf wpulayll!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the last sentence says...  
> Anyway,  
> I’ll see you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold


	19. Broken Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a blessing and a curse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!!!

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"It will."

"Trust him mother."

"This better work!"

* * *

 Dipper was waiting to be called for his 2 month appointment. People could see that he was pregnant, this morning he nearly had a breakdown when he saw the stretch marks on his belly. Bill calmed him down and said the stretch marks are just marks saying that he has life growing within him.

Dipper's name was called, he walked inside the room, and changed into the gown that was laid out for him. The omega laid on the bed, and put his feet in the stirrups. The doctor knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello again Dipper, how are you today?" said the Beta doctor sweetly,

"I'm doing okay."

"Good, first I'm just going to check on the birth canal. So, that everything is still in top shape for when you give birth."

"Okay."

The doctor checked the birth canal, everything was perfect fine. Then she checked on his weight. She had slight frown on her face while she weighed him.

"Okay you might have up on the eating habits. You're a little under weight of a normal omega pregnant with twins."

"Oh, okay."

After the doctor was done weighing him, she made him lay down, so she can checked on his bump and his chest.

"Have you felt any pain in your hips and breast?"

"Yes, just a little bit."

"That is completely normal, your breast should be get bigger and start producing milk within a few months, and your hips are just getting ready to carry and give birth to your pups. Would you like a picture of your pups.”

Dipper nodded, he got the picture and made an appointment for next week. He left the doctor with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

“Dipper let me see the baby picture.” Said Pacifica. 

Pacifica was on Skype video both Pacifica and Dipper had their 2 month scan, Pacifica showed Dipper her scan of her baby.

Dipper showed her the small picture of the two babies inside of his belly. The girl cooed at the picture. 

“Aww. Has Bill seen it yet?” 

“No, he still at this work meeting. Has Mabel seen hers?” 

“No, she said she was going to come home 30 minutes later than her regular time. Once she sees this picture, she basically scream her head off.” 

“True that. Has Mabes said anything about the gender she wants?” 

“She hasn’t told me anything yet other than cautioning me about my ever move. It’s starting to get on my nerves.” 

“I have a feeling Bill is going to do that soon, but right he just comfort me when I found stretch marks on my stomach.” 

“Ew, stretch marks. I started getting them to, but a friend told me that if you or your alpha put Shea butter on your whole stomach the marks should go away.” 

“I’ll use that. Thank you Pacifica.” 

“No problem, I better go I Mabel wants to have dinner before I spilled the beans. See you soon!” 

“See you soon.” 

Pacifica hung up, Dipper was about to take a nap. When the doorbell was heard, Dipper got up to go get it. He opened to see the front porch filled with reporters, cameras, and paparazzis. 

“Mr. Dipper is it true that you’re pregnant with Bill’s baby?” 

“Are you sure that the baby is Bill’s?” 

“I-I.” 

“Does Bill know that you’re pregnant?” 

“What was his reaction...” 

Dipper started getting dizzy, he let a whimper, and then fainted into Keyhole’s arms.

* * *

 Key was making a couple of maternity clothes for Dipper, when Pyronica came in, pale. 

“What’s the matter Pyra?” 

“They know.” 

“They? They know what?” 

“The media, the press, the news, they all know!” 

“Know what!?” 

“Dipper’s pregnancy! The whole world knows that he’s pregnant!” 

Key paled, the media is quite nasty towards male omegas. 

“Bill’s family must of told the press, to chase Dipper away! I told Teeth to get some backup in case some reporters come. No one can open the door!” 

Didn’t Dipper just opened the front door?” 

Pyra froze, she and Key ran to the front door. They smelled Dipper’s overwhelmed from the reporters, and cameras. The scent of burnt sugar filled the small room, then Dipper started falling to the ground, Key got to him just before he was going to hit the ground. Pyronica was trying to make the reporters leave, but they started asking her questions, she ignored them trying to get them out.

“Get Dipper to the bedroom, lock the door and call his doctor to make sure Bill’s pups are okay!”

Key got up with the unconscious omega in her arms, she made it to Master Bill and Dipper’s bedroom. She locked the door and called Dipper’s doctor. The doctor said she’ll be there in 10-15 minutes. Dipper was tucked in the bed, Key quietly went out of the room to help Pyra with the reporters. The beta heard a loud siren noise that usually comes from a loudspeaker. She ran to the front door, Teeth was back with backup.

The police officers guided the reporters away from the house, but then a black and gold limousine appeared. Bill was home with the doctor. The reporters saw Bill’s car and rushed over. 

Bill got out of the car with a pissed off look, the reporters froze before running towards their cars and driving away. People knew how Bill gets when you pissed him off. Key guided the doctor to Dipper while Pyronica was trying to explain what happened. 

“And this is the exact reason I got this.” Said Bill as he handed the beta a stack of papers. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“My family near hurt my mate one too many times, I’m not going to let them hurt him again!” 

Py understood, Bill’s family has gone too far this time. Dipper didn't do anything wrong to deserve Bill's family evil deeds. Bill and Pyronica went inside, to see if Dipper was alright after the media outburst. The doctor said that Dipper and the babies were okay, Bill was relieved. He asked the doctor if his husband was awake. The doctor said that he's awake but he's body is shaken up, she told Bill to be careful.

Bill went in the bedroom, Dipper perked up when he saw his alpha coming in.

"Hey."

"Hey, are you okay?" Bill asked

"I'm little shaken up, but nothing new." Dipper laughed, Bill smiled. The omega was so positive even in the times he was hurt. Bill laid beside Dipper, cuddling him.

"You don't deserve this." Bill whispered

"I'm married to you, I made a promise to you. To stand by your side through whatever life throws at us. Your family's hatred towards me it's just another challenge we need to face."

"I swear, I don't deserve a husband like you."

Dipper smiled, he nuzzled into Bill's shirt.

"Oh I almost forgot to show you this. The doctor gave me it today." Dipper handed Bill the ultrasound photo of the babies growing inside of his mate.

Bill admired the photo, he lift Dipper's shirt to rub the growing bump.

"Remind me to get a bigger size of this."

"Why?"

"So I can put on my work desk."

"Oh my god, your'e such a dork."

* * *

Pacifica heard the door open, and close. She was to greet her mate home, but she greeted a very upset mate.

"Mabel, is something wrong?"

"Bill's asshole parents told the media about Dipper's pregnancy! Now this video of Dipper being questioned by reporters is going viral! Dipper didn't do anything wrong why is he getting all this!"

Mabel sighed, trying to calm her nerves. Pacifica hugged her.

"Dipper married a very popular alpha, so it was kind of in the description. I mean when you and I first mated the media wasn't so thrilled about us, but we're still together and I'm sure Bill and Dipper will stay together too, this isn't the biggest bump they had in their relationship. They get through it just like we did."

"Thanks Paz, I needed that. So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, oh and I have that ultrasound picture."

"Really! Let me see."

Paz handed her the picture of their baby. Mabel cooed.

"I hope it's a boy, but I wouldn't mind a girl. What do you want Paz?"

"I really don't care about the gender, I just hope our baby doesn't have a big head, because I don't want to birth a watermelon sized head out of my body."

"I don't think the Pines have big heads, so I think we're good."

"Good, now come on and eat or our dinner we get cold."

Mabel smiled, as she and her mate ate the lovely dinner.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another bump in the road for our couple, but what's new.  
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://butterflyamberly.tumblr.com/)


	20. Pregnant craziness and showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant omegas are crazy, Dipper being Self conscious, and baby shower time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut

Dipper was in a love hate relationship with his pregnancy. One minute he was happy, then on verge of tears, then throwing books at his Alpha, and finally he would so tired that any soft surface would put the omega to sleep in seconds.

The third month was the worst, Dipper thought he was off the hook for morning sickness, but his body had other plans. Morning Sickness was a curse for the couple, Natalie and Ford warned Bill that sometimes Dipper would get super grouchy and would be mean when he's sick.

They could've warned the Alpha about the flying objects that the omega would throw. Who knew that an omega can get super pissed if you give the wrong kind of chicken noodle soup, it had to be the right temperature, the right amount of vegetables, and the chicken has be cooked to the omega's likeness. Bill was on verge of firing his chef because Dipper was throwing books and pamphlets at him. Jeez, Dipper really loved his soup.

Meanwhile,

Mabel was dealing with Pacifica's dramatic outbursts. The Alpha also dodged items being thrown at her as well. Both Bill and Mabel have gotten so terrified that one day both of them make a run for it, they arrived at Mystery Shack. Stan and Ford raised their eyebrow, when the alphas was trying to find a good place to hide.

The omegas came to the shack crying for their alphas to come back. Both alphas felt guilty for leaving their mates, so they went back home...only to have more books threw at them.  

The fourth month was better, Bill had started on the twins' room. Meanwhile Dipper was complaining non stop about his weight. Bill kept telling him that he wasn't fat. Bill's parents kept on asking Bill to drop the restraining order, he put on them. Bill just ignore them.

Dipper was in his fifth month of his pregnancy, right now he was waiting for his scan. Lately he has been getting, very horny, whenever Bill was hugging him, Dipper had to shove the alpha off, before the Alpha saw his erection.

Dipper was called, the doctor checked on the babies, saying their perfectly healthy and she wrote down the genders for the baker. Dipper and Pacifica decided to host a joined gender reveal party for their alphas.

"Everything seems healthy for you and your pups, and the pain in your breast is just your breast growing and getting ready for lactation. I would suggest you get a pump. So you can be prepare when the lactation happens. Is there anything you need to ask me?" 

"Um uh I've been really ummm...into my alpha's scent lately, what do I do?" Said Dipper as he got embarrassed. The nurse looked at the omega for a minute, then smiled.

"It's okay for you to be horny, omegas who are pregnant with twins tend to be horny a little earlier than single baby pregnancies.

"What do I need to do to stop this?"

"Knotting would be the cure, for this. It may take a couple of sessions before the hormones calm down."

"Oh okay."

* * *

 Dipper ran home, finally after weeks of being pent up, he was going to get release. The omega grabbed some sexy panties and, a sexy dress that Mabel gave. He put on the outfit, he looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned. The dress made his stomach and breasts stuck out like a sore thumb.

He took the dress off with tears in his eyes. He found one of Bill's t-shirts and put it on. The brunette crawled into the nest he remade a day ago. He was fat and Bill probably wasn't in the mood for sex with a fat mate.

He heard the door of the bedroom open and close. Dipper rolled on his side, so Bill can't see him upset.

"Hey Pinetree."

"Hey, how was work?"

"I swear, I nearly fired 13 workers today. I guess that's what happens when you're the boss of a huge company." Said Bill as he undo his tie. Bill noticed how Dipper was acting.

Bill sat near Dipper’s back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is the pups.” 

Dipper shook his head. 

“I’m fat, your mother and sister was right! You’ll never have sex with me! I’ve been horny for weeks... and I tired to surprise you...but...I”

Dipper sniffled, Bill was shocked. He rubbed Dipper’s back. 

“Oh Pinetree. You wanted to surprised me, why?” 

“Doctor said, I need a knot to get rid of....”

Bill flipped Dipper over, so that he’s back was on the bed. Dipper yelped, Bill was towering over the omega. 

“Now that is my speciality, let me tell a little secret Sapling. I’ve been wanting to ravish you ever since you started showing.” Said Bill as he leaned down to kiss his omega’s lips.

Dipper moaned as Bill’s tongue tasted Dipper’s tongue, teeth, and gums. Bill pulled away smirking at his whining omega. Bill took off his shirt and took off Dipper’s shirt as well. The alpha kissed the omega’s chest, nipples, and put butterfly kisses on the baby bump. Dipper was dripping with slick, he grind his hips onto Bill’s hips hoping to get some friction. Bill took off his pants and boxers, he laid against the headrest, he called Dipper over with his finger. The omega crawled over, and straddle the blonde, feeling the hot rod between his butt cheeks. Bill’s dick was in Dipper’s hole in minutes, he thrusted hard just how Dipper likes it. The alpha’s knot was in Dipper in record time, Dipper came, and collapsed onto Bill’s chest. 

“Feel better?” Bill asked rubbing his omega’s back. 

“Yes, thank you.” Said Dipper as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Dipper and Pacifica was in their sixth month, today was Dipper and Pacifica’s baby shower. Everyone in Gravity Falls was invited, the Northwest’s living room was filled with people. 

“Okay everyone it’s time to reveal the genders!” Dipper shouted, Pacifica’s Butler came in with two cakes.

“The alpha is to cut the cake and reveal the gender of the baby or for Dipper babies! Mabel you get the glitter cake.” 

“Bill you get the cake with all the triangles.” 

Bill and Mabel made their way to the cake stand, Bill gesture for Mabel to go first. Mabel cut her piece, the frost was blue. 

“We’re having a boy!” Mabel shouted, everyone cheered. Mabel hugged Pacifica. Bill was next, he cut his piece. The frost was pink and blue. Bill was confused at first, but he remembered that Dipper was pregnant with twins. 

“It’s a girl and a boy!” Bill shouted, everyone cheered again, cake was served. Dipper grabbed some frosting and put on Bill’s nose, saying it was payback from their wedding.

The guest played games and gave presents to Dipper and Pacifica, Pacifica was given the most baby hats and outfits, while Dipper was given the most blankets and toys. 

The baby shower was a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh it’s short, we’re almost to the end!   
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	21. That’s just Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciphers folks try again to get rid of Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> WARNING: GUNS!!!

Dipper was in his eighth month, he was reading a book, when a maid came in with a lady, Dipper didn't recognized. The woman wore a blue dress with silento heels, and a big hat sun hat that covered her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello again, Dipper." The woman reveal herself as Mrs. Cipher, Dipper gasped.

"You!"

"Now before you called your guards, I want to apologize."

Dipper glared at her, but listened to what she had to say.

"I was being so hard on you, and I shouldn't have shamed you like that especially when you were carrying. I'm sorry."

"I'm not accepting your apology! You told the media about my pregnancy, do you what it feels like to have reporters swarming your house everyday!"

"I'm very sorry about that, that act was very childish of me. I apologized. I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, I know you will be exhausted after the babies are born. I want to help you in caring them and helping them grow." She handed Dipper an envelope. Dipper raised an eyebrow at her.

"In the envelope is a $500 million dollar check, and papers giving my husband and I custody of the twins. You and Bill can live your lives being free. I will make sure your children grow into successful people."

Dipper wasn't angry, he was pissed. He took the envelope and torn it into tiny pieces.

"You nor your husband are going nowhere near my babies! I would never sell my children to you! You left Bill, how can I trust you that you won't do that to my children! I want to raise my kids the way I want to raise them! Your style of parenting is evil and cruel, and I want my children to be surrounded by love and peace! I WILL NEVER TAKE YOUR MONEY TO SELL MY PUPS!!!"

"Mason, I thought you were better than this! You're not going to..."

"I will survive my pregnancy! Now get out of my house before I call the police!"

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Teeth! Escort this brat out!"

Teeth came in and manhandle Nicole out of the house. 

"Mark my words, Ciphers always get's what they want no matter the cost!"

* * *

 Dipper and Pacifica was in their ninth month, the two omegas were spending the day at Mabel and Pacifica’s house. Pacifica has been suffering from Labor pains from this morning. Dipper noticed the blonde girl's discomfort.

"Pacifica, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dipper."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...mmmm." Pacifica went through a hard contraction, she held onto her belly. Dipper rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"You're in labor!"

"Yes...I just wanted to wait until Mabel get's home but I guess our son wants to come out now!"

Pacifica's butler and Dipper's bodyguards helped the pregnant omegas into the limo. Dipper helped Pacifica breathe through he contractions while they were on their way to the hospital. 

"Get down!!" Said a bodyguard,

Dipper and Pacifica knelt down, they couldn't lay down without their bellies getting in the way. Bullets were heard, another guard called the police. A couple of bullets shattered a window.

"Who's attacking us?" asked Pacifica as she breathe through a contraction.

"It's Bill's parents, they probably hired a hitman to kill me."

Sirens was heard the police were on the scene as well as the ambulance and the fire department. The police department made a blockade and let the limo passed. The police captured the hitman and his crew, and pulled the limo over so that the two omegas could rushed to the hospital.

Meanwhile,

Mabel and Bill arrived at the hospital, wanting to see their mates. Mabel was rushed to labor department to help Pacifica give birth. The alpha heard the screams of her mate, her legs ran faster. She finally arrived, the blonde omega was on a birthing bed, breathing and screaming through her contractions. Mabel was by her side in minutes.

"I'm here Paz!" She said as she brushed her mate's hair out of her face.

"THANK GOD!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!"

"Mrs. Pines, you have to push now!"

Pacifica, held Mabel's hand, she pushed, pushed, and pushed.

Then

A cry pierced through the air.

Pacifica cried, as she heard the cries of her new son. Mabel kissed the omega’s sweaty forehead, she cut the cord of her new son. The doctors gave the blue bundle to the mother. Pacifica kissed the baby’s delicate forehead, before handing him to Mabel. 

Bill arrived with Dipper who was in a wheelchair so he doesn’t put more stress on the twins. Mabel showed Dipper the boy, he beamed. 

“What’s his name?” Dipper asked 

“Pierce Michael Pines.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Well we leave you guys alone, I have to take this one home.” Said Bill as he rolled Dipper out. Dipper and Bill waved goodbye. 

The rest of the Pines and the Northwests came to see Pacifica and Pierce. It was nighttime, Pierce was asleep besides Pacifica and Mabel was getting in the hospital covers. Pacifica raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey! I almost lost the both of you! I’m not leaving you two for one second!” 

Pacifica smiled, “That’s fine by me.” She whispered before falling asleep cuddling her new son. Mabel cuddled the two of them, and then she fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile

Bill had just heard that his parents were arrested and will have a trial, before going to prison. Dipper was in the bathtub taking a bubble bath, Key had made one for him once she found out about the incident. The omega was relaxing when his little ones started to kick, he smiled and rubbed his belly. 

“Mind if I join you?” Asked Bill as he stood in the doorway. Dipper nodded, Bill striped off his clothes and went in the bath. Bill started to wash Dipper’s body, Dipper noticed how Bill had a sad look on his face. Dipper nuzzled him, hoping to calm Bill down. 

“I’m going to pamper you til the day you give birth!” Said Bill. 

Dipper laughed, 

“l’ll hold you to that promise, alpha.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE ALMOST TO THE END OF OUR STORY!!! T-T  
> I had a lot of fun with this!  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	22. Dawn’s little blessings/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the twins and the ending

Dipper was peaceful asleep next to his mate, when suddenly he felt unbearable pain in his stomach. Almost like someone punched him through his groin. He sat up, he held his enormous belly, whimpering. The omega reached over trying to wake his husband/mate.

“Bill.”

”Pinetree, get someone else to get your food.”

”Bill, please, AH!”

Bill sat up, 

“What’s the matter?” Bill asked

”I’M IN LABOR YOU DUMBASS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT HURTS!!!”

Bill got up, and pulled out his phone.

”Shit! I’m calling the doctor and the midwife! Just breath through them little tree.” 

Dipper breathe through the contractions, Bill held his hand, and told him sweet things to distract him. The midwife and the doctor came, and helped Dipper in the tub. After the incident, Dipper asked if he could have a water birth. Bill agreed, he had set up a big jacuzzi for the big day. 

Bill was Dipper helping him work through the pulsing contractions, and massaging his hips getting him ready to push out the twins. Dipper was at 10 cm when the doctor told he was ready to push. His mother was next to midwife helping her with the supplies for when the babies came out.

Dipper started pushing, he took breaks. The water did help the baby to slip out more. Dipper was in a lot of pain though. 

“Congratulations Mrs. Cipher, you’re at the crowning stage of you first child. Does the father want to see?” 

“I don’t think Mr. Cipher wants to see that.” Said Natalie 

“Well I still see.” 

“ARE SEEING THIS PUP OR NOT!! I’M NOT GOING TO KEEP THEM LIKE THIS, SO YOU CAN GO THROUGH A CRISIS!!” Dipper screamed,

Bill decided not to see the head of his firstborn, Dipper was groaning, and screaming pushing the first pup out. 

“Okay, one finally push, and the pup should be out.” Said the doctor, as she checked on Dipper’s progress.

Dipper pushes and pushes, until a cry pierced the room. 

“It’s a boy!” Said the doctor as he held up the crying baby. The midwife wraps the baby up in a blue blanket, and Bill cuts the cord. 

Dipper starts pushing for the next pup. 

“Something’s wrong!” Dipper breathed, the doctor founds out the last pup is trying to come out feet first. 

“Dipper, I’m going to access you with this last pup. Just keep on pushing, okay.” 

Dipper nodded, before he starts pushing. 

The pup is out, but instead of crying, she giggles. Dipper gets help into some clothes and into the bed, while the twins are getting dried. Dipper ask to hold the twins, the midwife fetches the newborns and gives them to their mother. 

Dawn had just arrived, and the room was filled with a soft light. 

Dipper admires his newborns, Bill sits next to him. 

“What are we going to name them?” 

“How about Melvin and Maia.” 

“Those sounds like good names.”

Maia started to cry, Dipper knows why she was crying. She was hungry, he hands Melvin to Bill, while he feeds Maia. Dipper let’s Maia feed. She finished feeding and falls asleep. Melvin is asleep in Bill’s arms. 

“They so small.” 

“I know right, I can’t believe we have pups.” 

“I know right, yeah I’m so excited.”

Hours later and people were coming into the Cipher home to see the babies.

Key was so excited to make the kids’ clothing, Mabel wouldn’t stop taking pictures of Dipper and the twins. Dipper was happy, and so was Bill. 

Happy that he has a family to call his own.

* * *

 A year later,

Dipper and Pacifica was watching the pups play in the playpen. Pierce and Melvin starts fighting for a toy. 

“Preston, play nice.” 

“Melvin, no hitting!” 

Maia started whining wanting her mother. Dipper responded by picked her out of the pen. Bill and Mabel come back to Bill’s. 

“How’s the play date?” Bill asked, 

“Well I think Melvin and Pierce are going to be like me and Mabel. As long as they don’t see any teddy bears.” 

“That’s new, because I thought Pierce hated teddies.” Said Mabel, 

“No he loves teddies, he nearly a crying scene when I lost his bear in the grocery store.” 

Mabel laughed, Bill laughed as well. The blonde ask if Dipper can talk, Maia was handed to Auntie Mabel. Bill lead Dipper to the living room. 

“What’s up?” Dipper asked, 

“I wanted to give you this.” 

Bill handed Dipper a bracelet that’s says Love Conquers all the Hate. Dipper smiled, he put it on. Dipper kisses Bill. 

“I love it.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Love truly Conquers All.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I’M DONE WITH THIS!! WHOOOOO Thank you to everyone who stuck by me through this story! I love you all!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!  
> PS Past Love will have an update soon!


End file.
